En espiral
by lyrica.chan
Summary: Versión en español de Spiraling, de Narukashi666 : Comenzó bien, saben… pero claro, todo empeora eventualmente. (Kotetsu 1ra persona, UA (alteraciones del universo)) (desafortunadamente, resultando ser más oscura de lo planeado)
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada de **Spiraling**, fanfiction escrito por **Narukashi666**.

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

Disclaimer:

Tiger & Bunny y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Studio Sunrise (que produjo la serie), Masafumi Nishida (que escribió el guión) y Masakazu Katsura (que diseñó los personajes. Por cierto, amo tus obras Katsura-sensei!), y demás personas físicas o jurídicas involucradas en su creación. La historia "Spiraling"/"En espiral" pertenece a Narukashi666. La traducción es mía. Ni Narukashi666 ni yo recibimos nada a cambio de esto.

* * *

"¡OIGAN! ¡¿Por qué no me ESCUCHAN?!" Grité, resistiendo el impulso de patear el suelo. "Estoy tratando de decirles algo impor−"

"Cállate, viejo," estalló Blue Rose, "¡A nadie le interesa!"

"Pero−"

"¿Por qué tienes que actuar siempre como un niño?" suspiró Fire Emblem, meneando la cabeza.

"Porque yo−"

"Lárgate, Kotetsu," masculló Antonio.

Abrí la boca para decir más, pero ya todos me estaban ignorando. Todos se estaban yendo, despidiéndome, actuando como si yo no existiera. Hacen esto cada vez que intento hablar. Es como si yo no importara.

Los miré con rabia, pero decidí que no era TAN importante. Es sólo una costilla rota, de todos modos. Y no es como si a alguien le importara si no puedo trabajar por unos días. Soy invisible. Soy peor que Cyclone. ÉL al menos es callado.

Sabía que no debería estar molesto. Esto es normal, después de todo. Pero me enoja cuando me despiden así, y me enoja cuando me dicen que actúo como niño. A veces lo hago (actuar como niño, digo), pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo me están ignorando y no me escuchan realmente. ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿No soy TAN malo, verdad?

Pensé en la carta de renuncia en casa, pegada con cinta al refrigerador para que la viera cada vez que fuera por una cerveza. Hay tiempo… Podría simplemente correr de vuelta a casa y entregarla… No hay nada malo con rendirse.

Sí que lo hay.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente sobre los fríos azulejos de la pared en el cubículo más alejado a la izquierda, en los vestuarios de hombres. Aquí es donde vengo cuando ya no puedo tratar con ellos. He estado viniendo aquí más y más seguido, últimamente. El frío me aclara la cabeza, la mayoría de las veces. Y es tranquilo. Nadie viene aquí. Bueno, no hasta que alguien tiene que cambiarse. Pero mayormente es tranquilo. Es… es agradable.

Mi celular vibró. Suspiré y lo saqué de mi bolsillo, sin apartar mi frente de la pared. Siempre estoy cansado después de que me enfado. Vi el número y nombre, y sonreí un poco antes de contestar.

"Hola, chaval."

"_Hola, viejo,"_ dijo la persona del otro lado. Nunca he conocido a este tipo, pero por alguna razón, sigue llamándome. La primera vez me dijo que mi número solía ser el del teléfono en casa de sus padres. Le dije que eso era una lástima, pero necesitaba volver al trabajo. De algún modo, me hizo tener una conversación con él, y ahora me llama regularmente. Es una cosa… algo rara. Por lo que su nombre de contacto es 'Bicho raro'.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"_¿Tienes algo de tiempo?"_

"Sí, claro." Giré y me apoyé en la pared, cruzando los brazos tanto como pude con el celular en mi oreja. "¿Necesitas alguien para lamentarte otra vez?"

"_Algo así,"_ dijo, sonando como si se disculpara. _"Yo… bueno, necesito tu consejo. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme."_

"Uh. No soy muy bueno dando consejos, pero haré un intento. ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?"

"_Mujeres."_

"Ah, bueno, DEFINITIVAMENTE no soy bueno dando consejos en esa materia," dije vehementemente. "Dame lo que sea menos mujeres."

"_Eso debería decir yo. Pero realmente necesito ayuda. Verás, tengo una amiga del colegio que es bastante, eh, cariñosa… y se está volviendo algo incómodo. ¿Cómo le digo que no estoy interesado?"_ Sonaba desesperado y confundido, y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gritarle que te deje en paz no funcionará, ¿ne? No. ¿Ha dicho expresamente que le gustas?"

"_Cuando estábamos en secundaria, me lo dijo; pero entonces me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que era mejor ser amigos. Y ahora se está volviendo insinuante de nuevo. No quiero herirla o humillarla, pero ha estado empeorando, y su novio está empezando a preocuparse también. ¿Cómo explicarle a ella?"_

"Sugiero que le digas que hay algo llamado espacio personal, y que apreciarías que se quedara fuera del tuyo."

Se rió. _"Directo como siempre. Me gusta el modo en que hablas. ¿Actúas de la misma forma?"_

"Eso me han dicho," confirmé, sintiéndome un poco engreído. Al menos a ALGUIEN yo le gustaba. "Es raro, eres la única persona con sentido por aquí."

"_¿En serio?"_ La pausa parecía pensativa. _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

Parpadeé. "Ah, bueno. Sólo… era una broma," murmuré, como disculpa. "Una muy mala broma. Eso es todo. Lo siento, no estoy realmente, ya sabes, realmente AQUÍ. Tomé un montón de calmantes antes. Estoy un poco ausente."

"_No, está bien. ¿Casi logras que te maten de nuevo?"_

"Eeh." Eché un vistazo a mi torso, con una mueca de dolor. "No, es sólo una costilla rota. Se arreglará. Nadie por aquí parece darle mucha importancia," murmuré antes de poder detenerme. "Sé que es sólo que todos ellos me odian, pero aun así, al menos que tengan el sentido de escucharme así no hay razón para regodearse y regañar. Saltan a cada oportunidad que tienen, uno creería que les gustaría otr−" Me interrumpí, sintiendo una repentina marea de ansiedad y culpa. "Lo siento, lo siento, no quise quejarme. Sobre la chica−"

"_Ella puede esperar. ¿A qué te refieres con que todos ellos te odian?"_

Sonaba incrédulo, desconcertado, demandante y enfadado, todo al mismo tiempo. Me habría sentido halagado si él no hubiera estado preguntando por algo tan antiguo como el tiempo y tan profundamente enraizado como el Árbol de Mundo. Me odian. Quisieran que desapareciera. ¿No es eso lo que todos ellos dicen, una y otra vez? Yo, yo mismo, estaba desconcertado y enfadado por su negativa a aceptar eso.

"Me odian. Eso es todo. Soy más viejo que la mayoría, y no soy tan bueno como ellos en mi trabajo, y soy más idiota con ellos de lo que soy contigo." Lo pensé un segundo, y luego dije, casi pero no realmente sorprendido, "Creo que eres la única persona además de mi má que alguna vez realmente me ha ESCUCHADO desde que me mudé a Sternbild permanentemente. Tal vez es por eso que me gustas."

La puerta del cubículo de repente fue arrancada, y yo chillé, tratando de mantener el agarre de mi celular, alejarme de un salto por la sorpresa, y no caerme en el retrete.

"¿Te gusta quién?" demandó Antonio, y fue la primera vez en varios meses que se había visto tan lívido. "¿A quién le hablas?"

"No es asunto tuyo," repliqué, todavía un poco sobresaltado. "¿Para qué hiciste eso, de todos modos? ¿No podías sólo tocar, como una persona normal?"

Repentinamente me arrebató mi celular, y sólo tuve tiempo de lanzar un corto grito de protesta antes de que le hablara furiosamente; "¿Quién es?"

No pude escuchar lo que Bicho dijo, pero Antonio enrojeció más con rabia. Podía ver las venas en su sien comenzar a palpitar, y su mandíbula se contrajo tan fuerte que temblaba. "¡Eso no importa! ¿Quién eres, y por qué estás llamando? ¡…Yo pregunté primero, así que tú responde primero! ¡Reglas de etiqueta!"

"¿Desde cuándo te importa la etiqueta?" demandé, pero me encogí cuando me fulminó con la mirada. Recuerdo esa mirada. Una vez que has cruzado navajas con una pila de ciento y algo de kilos de músculos a los catorce años, aprendes a no meterte con ellos. Especialmente no con Antonio Lopez. Especialmente no cuando está furioso.

Lentamente, la tensión de su cuerpo disminuyó; la tensión en el aire a su alrededor se volvió más densa. Me senté encima del tanque de agua del retrete y me recosté contra la pared lo más lejos que pude. Si él enloqueciera en la puerta, yo tendría que trepar el tabique hasta el próximo cubículo. Conozco la etiqueta para ESO bastante bien.

Finalmente, su actitud era simplemente de molestia, mientras que su expresión facial y el aura que proyectaba no eran nada más que de puro disgusto. Y… ¿era esa una mirada posesiva en sus ojos? No, seguramente no podía serlo. Podremos haber sido amigos, pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. Una vida atrás. Ambos acordamos nunca mencionarlo, y tomar cada quien su rumbo. ¿Por qué desenterrar un pasado que hiere mucho más que el presente?

Antonio bufó. "No me importa con quién estás relacionado, por qué lo llamas, o cómo conseguiste su número. Sólo no lo llames de nuevo. ¿Entendido?" Luego de un segundo, supuestamente durante el cual Bicho prometió cortar contacto conmigo, presionó el botón y mi celular hizo un bip obedientemente, colgando la llamada. Me lo regresó, aún lleno de disgusto e indignación. "No lo llames de nuevo nunca más," gruñó. "Ni siquiera PIENSES en ello."

"¿Por qué no?" demandé, sintiendo la rabia de antes empezar a latir en mi cráneo otra vez. "¿Qué hay de malo en hablar con alguien?"

"Todo," dijo simplemente, y se fue.

Oh, estaba tan tentado de llamar inmediatamente… pero Antonio tiene un modo de dejar impresa en ti la importancia de seguir sus órdenes. Supe que tendría que ser más tarde, en casa. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan enojado? Sólo era alguien con quien hablo regularmente. Quizás había sido la parte acerca de no escucharme. Fruncí el ceño a la puerta arrancada –iban a culparme a mí por eso− y me deslicé fuera del baño. Yo no había dicho nada más que la verdad. Era obvio que me odiaban, y cuando salí de los vestuarios, tres pares de ojos se fijaron en mi con diferentes grados de sorpresa o enfado. El enfado no era mucho (de hecho era más como insatisfacción u ofensa,) así que eso era seguro. Era la sorpresa, y la manera en que Sky High, Dragon Kid y Fire Emblem apartaron la vista algo rápido, como si los hubieran pillado mirando a uno de los adultos en la sala luego de debieran haberse ya ido a dormir. Fruncí el ceño a la parte de atrás de sus cabezas, desconcertado, pero me encogí de hombros y me fui al rincón más alejado de la habitación, escondiéndome detrás de las bicicletas fijas.

(Todos se ríen de ellas, porque que corremos mucho ya, pero siguen aquí. Sólo las apartamos a un lado, y hacen un práctico lugarcito para reflexionar. Es una regla entre nosotros que si alguien está en el área de reflexión, tienes que esperar tu turno. Normalmente trato de hacerlo rápido, pero cuando es el turno de Blue Rose o Fire Emblem, pueden pasar horas deprimiéndose. Ya cansan.)

Me senté en el piso y me recosté contra la pared, mirando al techo mientras pensaba un poco. Descarté el incidente del teléfono luego de unos minutos como simplemente un extraño y pequeño tic que tienen todos porque yo tenga conversaciones privadas, y que encima no derivan en discusiones. Miré una araña cruzar el techo. Je. A Agnes le iba a dar un ataque.

Al Sr. Maverick no. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. El Sr. Maverick era como el tío favorito de todos, aun cuando en verdad me sentía un poco inquieto cerca de él. Cuando me encontré fuera de su presencia, me regañé a mí mismo y me concentré en cómo él era agradable con todos, y nunca hacía más que sugerir que estabas siendo un idiota. Intenté agruparlo en mi cabeza con Mr. Legend, pero no importaba cuánto tratara, nunca se equiparaban. Siempre había esa pequeña cosa, en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza…

Quizás él sabría qué pasaba. Me sentía un poco incómodo, pidiendo hablarle yo solo, pero difícilmente podría confrontar a los otros, y sus mánagers eran sólo cosas distantes, oníricas y etéreas que en realidad no existían, en mi opinión. Quizás realmente DEBERÍA llamar a Bicho otra vez. Normalmente daba buenos consejos en cuanto a tratar con situaciones sociales. Sonreí para mí mismo. Él era MUY bueno en situaciones sociales. Yo había comenzado a ser mucho más educado, y todos aún estaban sospechando, pero no estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

Bueno, no en público, al menos.

Mi sonrisa desapareció como la sombra de un ave. Todo seguía lleno de obstáculos y en carne viva y equivocado, pero estaba aún peor con mis compañeros héroes. Otra vez, la carta de renuncia…

Eché un vistazo al reloj. Mis treinta minutos habían pasado. Me paré con un suspiro y me sacudí el polvo, alejándome cansina y hoscamente de la masa de equipamiento para instalarme en el segundo lugar más solitario, junto a la gigantesca ventana. Todos lo ignoraban porque tenían miedo de que los medios pudieran poner cámaras, pero a mí no me importaba. Nadie me reconocería. No tengo muchos amigos afuera. No tenía ningún amigo adentro, tampoco.

La vista es buena, pero me gusta mirar a la nada y pensar en cómo sería estar en casa. No en casa con má y Muramasa; en casa con Tomoe, y Kaede. Con las dos… mi niña y mi centro del universo…

No podía sonreír cuando pensaba en ella. Es decir, podía, pero no en público. Podía imaginarla, sentada aquí junto a mí, sonriendo calmadamente y riéndose de alguna mala broma que yo habría hecho, que ella entendería, porque ella me entendía. Y mi bebé−no, niña, mi niña, ya muy lejos de ser un bebé. Mi niña sentada con nosotros, con el brazo de su madre alrededor suyo; sin gritarme, sin decirme lo terrible que era, sólo riendo con nosotros y siendo leve al reñirme. ¿Por qué tuvimos que separarnos? ¿Por qué tuve que abandonarla, dejarla ir, perder mi centro…

Podía sentirla junto a mí, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Quise disculparme, pero mi garganta tenía un nudo y mi boca estaba seca. Normalmente no es así de malo; normalmente puedo sonreír por dentro. Pero no hoy… Hoy era un día triste. Una costilla rota, nadie con quien hablar excepto alguien que me habían prohibido, y todos siendo malos.

Dios, quería un trago.

~~~\0/~~~

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS, TONY?!"

Se me quedó mirando fríamente y dejó caer los restos triturados de mi celular. "Te dije que no le hablaras."

"¡No eres mi maldita madre!" rugí, agachándome para recoger los pedazos. Me sujeté fuerte de la banqueta para no caerme. "¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Vas a decirme que no le hable a mi hermano también? ¡¿Quién dijo que tienes el derecho de decirme qué hacer?!"

"Él no traerá nada bueno," gruñó, ignorando al grupo que se estaba formando. "Lo sé."

"¿Cómo diablos sabes?"

"¿Por qué le dijiste que todos te odiamos?"

"¡Porque me odian!" Casi grité. Puedo igualar su temperamento, y puedo llegar más lejos. Una de las razones de que fuéramos rivales por tanto tiempo, y de que lo seamos de nuevo. "Ninguno de ustedes se molesta siquiera en escucharme cuando les estoy gritando en la cara. Diablos, Nate y las chicas me llaman viejo verde cada vez que me ven. ¿Cómo rayos eso no es odiarme? ¿Y qué importa con quién hablo?"

"Importa porque es él el que te está corrompiendo, ¿cierto?" retrucó Antonio. "Nunca eras agradable antes de ese idiota. Algo está mal, y es por culpa de él."

"¡¿Cómo es que ser agradable es estar corrompido?!" gruñí, dominándome con esfuerzo. Beber no me hace sentir confundido; en todo caso, me da un fuego que hace todo más intenso. Solía beber antes de las llamadas, pero Tomoe me arrojó un florero y paré. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que "nunca era agradable"? ¡Yo era muy agradable antes de que ustedes empezaran a ser idiotas!"

"Tenía la impresión de que armaste un escándalo porque Nate trató de robar tu ropa interior, y eso fue lo que empezó la tendencia hacia abajo," Antonio comentó secamente.

Sólo me le quedé mirando, la rabia elevándose. Eso fue sólo una semana después de… todos ellos sabían y… por Dios, ¿cómo puede alguien haber pensado en…?

"Tomoe," fue todo lo que pude soltar a través del nudo de mi garganta. Quería gritar. Quería desgarrarlo. Pero la expresión en su cara me hizo querer hacerlo rápido y doloroso, en vez de lento y tortuoso. Su cara se puso blanca, y la incertidumbre reemplazó al desprecio. Cuando tuve control sobre mi voz, de algún modo siseé, "Y tú fuiste el primero en olvidar. Lo sabes. Fuiste el primero en decirme que lo olvide. Tú. TÚ me dijiste que lo olvide. Tú, quien se había esforzado tanto como yo…"

"Yo…" pude ver el remordimiento latiendo enérgicamente a través de cada parte de él.

Entonces se recuperó visiblemente. "Eso no tiene nada que ver c-con la situación actual," dijo en una voz temblorosa que sonó la mitad a pregunta. Tenía tantas ganas de sólo matarlo, destriparlo, ofrecerlo a los dioses mayas. Pero ese era el coñac circulando a través de mi. Lo sabía bien, y eso amortiguó mi sed de sangre.

"¿No?" Pregunté, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Hay una razón por la que me rendí. Hay una razón por la que un día tiré todo por la ventana. Quizás no debería haber arrojado mi actitud por la ventana," reflexioné, fingiendo sobriedad, "Quizás debería haberte arrojado a TI. Y a las otras malditas pústulas que se hacen llamar nuestros compañeros de trabajo. A los bastardos, los cabrones, los hijos de puta− debí haberlos arrojado a USTEDES por la ventana!" Grité, sorprendido de mi propio volumen y de la forma en que Antonio temblaba y se encogía alejándose de mí. El coñac debió haberme afectado más de lo habitual. La sed de sangre surgió, pero yo sabía que no debía ceder. Me sujeté a ella con todas mis energías, pero Antonio sabía que no podría soportar, y fue por eso que estaba buscando una salida, y yo no podía sujetarla más−

Los pedazos rotos de tecnología en mi puño apretado sonaron débilmente.

Dí un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, la rabia súbitamente tomando control sobre mí cuando mi atención se quebró, y es sólo por el poder NEXT de Antonio que sobrevivió a la repentina lluvia de ataques. Él mantuvo la suya, me magulló bien, me rompió otra costilla; pero hay un motivo por el que me llaman "Wild Tiger", y él entiende, si es que no respeta exactamente, que cuando te dejo ir es mejor que busques algunos malditos refuerzos, o terminarás hecho una pulpa.

Se necesitó de otros siete clientes para separarme de él, y para ese entonces él estaba furioso también, y se necesitó de cuatro para contenerlo. Noté vagamente que todos los hombres y mujeres más grandes, pesados y fuertes me estaban sujetando por los brazos y la parte de atrás de mi camisa, y una mujer me estaba sacudiendo y gritándome a la cara mientras yo forcejeaba para apartarla, gritándole a Antonio, que me estaba gritando, y entonces se me acabaron los insultos en inglés y cambié a una mezcla de francés, alemán, danés y japonés. Muchos de ellos sonaban más sucios que su significado, para un angloparlante, lo que lo mejoró. Antonio, que es fluido en español ibérico y latinoamericano, había cambiado también.

La mujer que me zamarreaba de repente puso sus manos sobre mis oídos, y me fui apagando, sorprendido de que no ser capaz de escuchar hiciera que todo se calmara. Seguía bullendo por dentro, listo para matar, pero hubo una repentina disminución de todo, y de pronto estallé en llanto.

Esto fue probablemente más atemorizante que la idea de que yo asesinara a uno de mis propios "amigos". Nadie espera que un asesino en potencia de repente comience a llorar a mares, pero Dios, cuando no puedes darle con tus puños al problema, la frustración encuentra otras salidas. Todavía murmuraba insultos y maldecía todo en este mundo, pero llorar requiere un montón de energía y aire, así que no pude ser tan ruidoso como siempre. Y simplemente me disolví cuando la mujer que intentaba calmarme me abrazó. Era una de esas obreras de fábrica que olían a metal y hollín y aceite, y tenía los brazos tan gruesos como los de cualquier hombre, pero ella sabía cómo tratar con un sollozante hombre adulto. No me habían abrazado en… Por Dios. No me habían abrazado en… en años. Al menos, no por nadie salvo má.

Soy una persona de abrazos. No me gusta estar sin expresiones físicas de afecto. He sido privado por tanto tiempo, que incluso una mujer que nunca he conocido y abraza demasiado fuerte y está cubierta de cosas que probablemente me darán un sarpullido es una sensación hermosa. Era una madre. Fue la manera en que murmuraba y me sujetaba, en la forma particular de las mujeres que tenían que ocuparse de niños llorones gran parte de su vida. Eventualmente, el alboroto se disipó, mientras Antonio seguía gritando algo que sonaba extrañamente como a disculpas mezcladas con amenazas de muerte, aún en español, así que la aparté con mis brazos y la mujer limpió mi cara con su manga.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," dijo, con un acento escocés que hacía sonar su voz como si estuviera ronroneando. "Nunca había visto a un hombre adulto desmoronarse después de gritar amenazas de muerte a su sobreprotector amigo."

"Él no es un amigo," le dije fríamente, frotándome los ojos con la muñeca. "Es un compañero de trabajo. Probablemente no escuchaste la parte donde trataba de negar que odia mi pellejo. Después de eso, ya no tiene razones para fingir. Y no veo POR QUÉ es tan protector," estallé en contra de mi voluntad. "No es MI culpa que Bicho me siga pidiendo consejos−"

"¿Bicho?" preguntó curiosamente la mujer. Enrojecí.

"No sé su nombre, así que lo llamo Bicho, porque es raro. Hoy me pidió que lo ayudara a disuadir a una amiga, y Tony decidió que no tengo permitido hablar con él." Fulminé con la mirada a Antonio, que a esas alturas estaba a mitad del salón. Había varios tipos fuertes que aún me rodeaban, inseguros, aunque yo me sentía cansado y de mal humor y lleno de punzadas de dolor que hacían imposible volver y romperle la nariz. Fallé las tres primeras veces que lo intenté. Va a tener unos ojos morados absolutamente preciosos mañana.

"Bueno, viendo que no sabes su nombre, yo estaría preocupada también," dijo ella secamente. Fruncí el ceño.

"Es un buen chico. Raro como la mierda, pero un buen chico. Apuesto que lo odiaría en la vida real," murmuré para mí mismo, luego tomé aliento profundamente y lo solté. "Muy bien. Ya puedo con esto. Sólo… sólo necesito una más, y estaré bien," balbuceé para mí, tratando de no sonar desesperado. "Ayudará con…" No pude pensar en con qué ayudaría, así que sólo fui bajando la voz y me encaminé tropezando de vuelta a la barra. Jerry sacó rápidamente una Cerveza Héroes, y ni siquiera le di las gracias, sólo la vacié y le di demasiado dinero y me tambaleé (no hay otra palabra para ello) hacia afuera al aire demasiado caliente de una pegajosa noche de verano. Podía sentir a la gente mirándome, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para que me importara.

Noté que seguía sujetando mi teléfono. Estaba absolutamente destruido, pero seguía titilando débilmente, tratando de ganar mi atención. Me apoyé en una pared intentando presionar el botón para abrir el buzón de voz. No funcionó, así que empecé a presionar botones al azar, y eventualmente, abrió el buzón de voz y me obsequió con una recitación distorsionada y lamentable.

"_Hola, viejo. Sé que tu amigo dijo que no, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. Y… dime qué pasó. Sé cuándo algo anda mal, y lo sabes. ¿Está bien? …Llámame. Gracias."_

Los parlantes sisearon en las últimas palabras y colapsaron. Las luces se apagaron. Mi teléfono estaba muerto.

Cerré los ojos y traté de no llorar de nuevo. No sé cómo llegué a casa, pero creo que hubo un taxi involucrado, y por suerte conseguí uno respetable que no me llevó a algún área privada para que una pandilla me destripara. Como dije, pagué demasiado. Definitivamente no le importó, quizás porque yo no había vomitado o hecho demasiado ruido y estaba listo para soltar una carga. Estoy muy seguro de que vió la condición vacía de mi billetera y la culpa y rabia y emociones negativas mezcladas en mi cara, y fue por eso que él fue amable y esperó hasta que realmente lograra abrir la puerta de mi casa y pasara adentro. Es bueno saber que alguien sobrio con un auto está ahí para asegurarte de que no caigas muerto en tus escaleras. No hay mucho que puedan hacer una vez que estás adentro, pero aún así…

Me quedé de pie en la ducha hasta que me sentí marginalmente mejor, y comí un par de bananas y me fui a la cama, anticipando un dolor de cabeza mortal por la mañana. Olvidé completamente mis huesos rotos, pero a mitad de la noche, cuando trataron de matarme, me activé y los hice sanar más rápido. Lo he hecho antes. Toma mucho tiempo, y no lo logra por completo, pero ayuda muchísimo. Estaba tan exhausto que seguí durmiendo sin escuchar la alarma, y Agnes tuvo que despertarme gritando, _"¡OYE IDIOTA PEREZOSO, LEVÁNTATE!"_

"No tan fuerte," gruñí, luchando hasta para alzar mi muñeca para mirar a Agnes a los ojos vía pantalla holográfica. "Mi cuerpo entero está tratando de asesinarme."

"_No te golpeé tan fuerte," _objetó Antonio sarcásticamente. Mi atención se enfocó, y me tensé al recordar la noche anterior, aun cuando él no aparecía en mi pantalla.

"Y si lo hiciste, yo te golpeé un millón de veces más fuerte," siseé, para así no tener que gruñir y hacer vibrar mi garganta, lo cual haría doler la base de mi cráneo. "Te olvidas de que soy más experimentado en peleas que tú."

"Porque eres un borracho violento," comentó Dragon Kid. Casi grité, pero no pude, física ni mentalmente. No tenía el corazón para protestar, y no importaría si intentara negarlo. Era verdad. Ya no tenía sentido. Ya no tenía sentido negar nada…

Me senté para apartar mi mente de todos esos pensamientos y escuché a Agnes transmitir la información, haciendo una mueca ante su tono, el cual era de absoluto y extremo regocijo, mientras se deleitaba explicando cuán horribles eran nuestras nuevas tareas. Era un día ocupadísimo. Cerré fuerte los ojos e intenté prepararme mentalmente, pero no funcionó. Cortó la llamada justo a la marca de siete minutos, y me arrastré como una cosa muerta hacia el baño.

"Que lo llame, dice," murmuré con pesar mientras tomaba una toalla. "¿Qué lo llame, eh? Difícil de hacer sin teléfono…"

Miré a mi muñeca, a mi brazalete, y me pregunté con cansancio si tenía una función para hacer llamadas. Probablemente. Bien podría revisar.

No sé por qué tenía memorizado su número, pero cuando descolgó y dijo _"¿Hola?" _sonando todo confundido, sonreí. Mi día iba a ponerse mucho mejor.

"¡Hola, chaval!" ¿Por qué su voz me da un sentido de estabilidad en este mundo cruel? "Lamento lo de ayer, Tony rompió mi teléfono. Creo que estábamos en medio de una conversación, y tenías algo importante que decirme, ¿no?"

Se rió, una risa feliz que llegó clara como el cristal, a diferencia de cuando usaba mi celular. _"¡Ah, bien! Me alegra que hayas recibido mi mensaje, entonces. ¿Tony es la persona de quien te has estado escondiendo?"_

"Sí. No sé cómo voy a enfrentarlo hoy, le di unos feos moretones anoche. Perdí los estribos." ¿Sobrevivirá el brazalete a la ducha? Puse mi brazo bajo el chorro de agua experimentalmente y sonreí. ¡Síp, aún funciona! Me quité los boxers y entré de un salto alegremente. "¿Y cómo van tus cosas?"

"_Bueno, la chica con la que he estado teniendo problemas me ha dejado en paz. Le expliqué que de verdad no resultaría, porque ya tengo alguien especial."_

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Alguien especial? No me dijiste."

"_Porque tú eres ese alguien."_

…Creo que ni el núcleo del Sol pudo haber estado más caliente que el rubor que se extendió por mi cara. "Umm…"

"_No de una manera romántica,"_ me aseguró apresuradamente. _"Sólo te usé como excusa. Espero que no te importe."_

"Para nada," respondí, tratando de hacer que mi ritmo cardíaco se calmara y perdonarlo por el susto. "Entonces alejaste a esa chica. Genial. ¿Qué era tan importante?"

"_Yo… ah."_ Era muy impropio de él hacer una pausa incómoda antes de empezar siquiera la frase. _"Me preguntaba… si te gustaría… venir a la ceremonia de graduación."_

"¿Graduación?" Es difícil lavarse con una mano, pero me las arreglé. Sacrifiqué tres preciosos segundos para pasarme los dedos por el cabello y hacer que el champú penetre un poco más. ODIO tener el cabello graso. "¿Te vas a graduar de la universidad?"

"_No, me… me voy a graduar de la Academia de Héroes."_

"…Oh." Me di vuelta y me eché para atrás, para que el chorro de agua pudiera enjuagar bien la espuma. "No me dijiste que ibas a la Academia."

"_¿No?"_ contestó vagamente. _"Ah, supongo que no. Bueno, he estado ahí alrededor de seis años, es hora de dejarlos que me echen."_

Me reí de eso. "¿Echarte? Chaval, te conozco, a ti no te echan; sales por tu cuenta y dejas que la gente se convenza a sí misma de que fue por ellos. ¡No lo niegues!"

"_Nunca dije que lo haría. ¿Te gustaría venir o no? Es la semana que viene, así que…"_

Me mordí el labio. "¿Cuándo en la semana que viene? Tendré que hablarle a mi jefe; ya sabes, extraños horarios, malas horas y todo eso."

"_Jueves, a las 7PM. Asumo que sabes cómo llegar ahí, ¿no?"_

Lancé un bufido. "¡Ja! ¿Quién no? La Academia es tan nueva, que la cinta de la inauguración sigue en las puertas. Mejor dicho, así es como todos la ven todavía. ¿Está bueno ahí? ¿Realmente te enseñan cosas?"

"_Ven a la graduación y revelaré todo."_

"Bastardo."

"_Anciano idiota."_

Quería hablar todo el día, pero ya casi terminaba mi ducha. Hice una mueca de desagrado para mí mismo. "Bueno, no sé si pueda ir. Y tengo que irme al trabajo en unos minutos, y no tengo idea de cuándo saldré. Te llamaré cuando todo esté aclarado. ¿Está bien?"

"…_Sí. Entiendo."_

"Bien." Sonreí mientras salía y tomaba una toalla. "Eres un buen chico. Prometo esforzarme mucho para conseguir el día libre o algo."

"_Gracias. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo."_

"Eso es completamente imposible, pero gracias por el sentimiento. Buena suerte con tu última semana de clases."

Colgó primero, y aunque eso me puso un poco triste y algo herido, me encogí de hombros y dejé de pensar en ello, secándome con la toalla y echándome la ropa encima, con total indiferencia de si mi camisa estaba metida bajo el pantalón o no, y me di una rápida rasurada para deshacerme de esa estúpida, estúpida sombra de barba. ¿Por qué debo ser maldecido con un vello facial tan oscuro? Nadie se da cuenta cuando Sky High no se rasura…

Crucé la puerta luego de dos rápidas botellas de Heineken y una última y anhelante mirada a los panecillos que estaban dentro de su bolsa de plástico en el mesón de la cocina. Ya me sentía mal por haber sido tan cortante y breve con él, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Podría llamarle y tener una conversación apropiada más tarde.

Excepto que, cuando Tony me vió, caminó violentamente hacia mí, me sujetó del cuello de la camisa y gruñó, "Retira lo que dijiste, idiota. No tenías razón ni derecho para decir eso."

"Oh, tengo razones de sobra," contesté, deshaciéndome de su agarre. "Y porque tengo razones, tengo derechos. País libre, hombre*. A diferencia de donde vienes tú."

Tony odia que le recuerden que sus padres huyeron de España para instalarse en México. Se le puso la cara púrpura, lo que hizo que sus ojos amoratados se fundieran bastante bien excepto por ese tinte verdeamarillento, y hubiera intentado matarme si Agnes no se hubiera metido.

"¡Oigan idiotas! Vayan a sus estaciones," espetó, señalando hacia la imprecisa dirección del criminal que se suponía debíamos intentar atrapar. "Pueden continuar con su altercado después, ¿entendido? Ahora mismo, HeroTV necesita algo para mantener a los televidentes, y desafortunadamente ustedes son el dúo cómico que atrae multitudes. ¡Vayan!"

Ambos le gruñimos y fuimos a cumplir con nuestro deber.

Dúo cómico, bah… Hasta Tony tiene fans. Yo no tengo nada, y con mis costillas pulsando y mi cabeza aturdida…

"Oi, Ben," alcé la mano hacia mi mánager con cansancio, a modo de saludo; "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que pueda tener el jueves de la semana que viene libre? Mi amigo se va a graduar y quiere que vaya."

"Llámalo o mándale una tarjeta," Ben aconsejó sin rodeos, "Porque no vas a ir a ningún lugar el jueves." Me alcanzó mi traje y se lo arrebaté con un gruñido.

"Ben, estoy asquerosamente harto y enfermo de esta mierda, ¿por qué ninguno de nosotros puede tener al menos un día libre pago? Prometo no pasarlo bebiendo…"

Me devolvió el ceño fruncido. "Rompes promesas tantas veces como rompes paredes. Quizás el Mandamás te dejará libre por unas horas, pero no tendrás tiempo pago hasta que dejes de acumular todas esas deudas. Sé CUIDADOSO por una vez, ¿quieres?"

Me dolía la mandíbula, así que me forcé a dejar de rechinar los dientes. "Sí. Seré cuidadoso."

~~~\0/~~~

"_No es tu culpa."_

"¡Sí lo ES!" estallé, luchando contra las lágrimas. "¡Es mi culpa, ¿okay?! ¡Si no hubiera tirado esa pieza de mierda de dizque "arte", habría atrapado a ese tipo, Y habría ganado algo de tiempo libre! ¡Así como están las cosas, mi jefe me pondrá a hacer horas extra, OTRA VEZ, y no tendré nada de tiempo en absoluto por el resto del año! ¡Esto es mi maldita culpa, así que no trates de ser todo gentil y alentador al respecto!"

"_No estoy siendo gentil, estoy diciendo la verdad. No tengo idea de sobre qué estás barbotando, pero lo que sea que es, no es todo tu culpa. Primero, es culpa de quien sea que estuviera haciendo esa "pieza de mierda de dizque arte" el haberla puesto en semejante área. Segundo, es culpa de la persona el que estuviera huyendo de ti. Tercero, es culpa de tu jefe por negarte tiempo libre remunerado. Hay leyes laborales contra eso."_

"Pero no soy parte de ningún tipo de sindicato," murmuré, tratando de no hundirme demasiado en la miseria, o en los cojines del sofá. "Y nadie quiere adherirme a su sindicato porque la descripción de mi trabajo es un caos. Cambia cada varias semanas, sabe Dios por qué."

"_No necesitas ser parte de un sindicato. Hay leyes para prevenir que tengas que trabajar todos los días a horas tan extrañas, si es dañino para ti."_

"Mi trabajo ES para ser dañado." Presioné con una mano mis costillas lesionadas y solté un gesto de dolor. "Si trato de señalarle ese tipo de leyes, mi jefe se me reirá en la cara y me amenazará con jubilarme antes de tiempo. Y ni siquiera será una buena jubilación, sólo unos pocos miles y las cosas de mi cubículo."

Suspiró; un suspiro cálido, aunque triste, que hizo que me preguntara si alguna vez habría tenido la sensación de ahogarse en su propia carrera_. "Eres un anciano tonto. No puedo darte ningún consejo, pero puedo decirte esto; siempre hay maneras de conseguir lo que quieres. Pero si no puedes venir a la graduación, eso está bien para mi. Sólo pensaremos en algo más."_

Sonreí, de mala gana. "Vaya. De verdad estás decidido, ¿no?"

"_Por supuesto. Quiero conocerte en la vida real, así no tengo que adivinar cómo eres sólo por tu voz. No es como si uno pudiera juzgar a alguien y a su personalidad simplemente por teléfono o su palabra escrita. ¿Cómo sé que eres una buena persona con todos los demás así como conmigo, si todo lo que hacemos es hablar? Quiero saber cómo eres,"_ aclaró, y hubo una extraña intensidad en su voz que me hizo sentir extraño_. "Quiero saber si realmente eres una persona odiosa, o si eres paranoico, o si tus compañeros de trabajo son sólo prejuiciosos contigo. Quiero saber por qué ese tal Tony no me deja hablarte. Quiero saber si la imagen en mi cabeza es la imagen real."_

"Ah." La sensación extraña había cambiado, y se sentía un poco como vergüenza ahora. "Me gusta pensar que soy una buena persona, y no que estoy paranoico, pero es difícil cuando estás en un pozo de víboras. No creo que te agradarían. Mis compañeros, quiero decir. Pero, aparte de eso… bueno, ¿cuál es tu imagen de mí? Siempre he imaginado que eras algún chico popular con cara de niño y suficiente carisma para llenar una piscina."

Se rió, y sonreí tanto al deleite como a la vergüenza en el sonido. _"Bastante cierto, supongo. Al menos, así es como otros me ven, o eso dicen. ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dió esa impresión?"_

"Tu modo de hablar. Tu acento. Tienes una manera particular de juntar oraciones que me hace pensar que fuiste bien criado, y eso normalmente se traduce en ser un chico popular. Y eres demasiado amable. Sé que hay contenido en ese exterior de niño bonito, pero la forma en que hablas de tus amigos y compañeros de clase, y lo que ellos hacen y dicen a su vez, me hace pensar que te ven como alguna especie de… ah, no sé. Alguna especie de modelo en cuanto a ser humano." Me pausé para dejar que lo negara, pero no lo hizo. "¿Adiviné?"

"_Supongo… supongo que sí,"_ concordó lentamente, sonando un poco tímido. _"Gracias, creo. ¿Dijiste eso con la intención de hacer un cumplido?"_

"Oh, supongo que puedes pensar eso si quieres," suspiré, sonriendo un poco. "Tu turno."

"_No creo que te gustará…"_

"Estupideces. Dime, o te fastidiaré hasta el fin de los tiempos."

"_Bueno, es lo justo,"_ accedió con un pequeño suspiro suyo_. "¿Quieres descripción física o perfil de personalidad?"_

"Ambos. Pero personalidad primero. No quiero escuchar sobre cuántas verrugas tengo."

Una risa pequeña. _"Oh, no te preocupes, no me gusta ponerle verrugas a mis amigos. No… Creo que eres un solitario viudo de mediana edad sin idea de cómo operar en un ambiente público. Solitario, porque me toleras. De mediana edad, por el tono de tu voz. Bebes demasiado, me lo has dicho tú mismo, así que eso bajaría automáticamente tu capacidad de funcionar en reuniones sociales. No estás en la pobreza, pero no eres parte de la clase alta. Tu trabajo te ha endurecido y amargado, pero todavía hay puntos suaves en ti, en algún lugar. Finges que en verdad no te importa lo que piensen de ti, pero en realidad mantienes las heridas cerca tuyo. No te quejarías ni la mitad si en verdad dejaras que los insultos y demás te resbalaran. ¿Es un hábito de superación, o simplemente eres una de esas personas que no les gusta dejar que otros sepan sus verdaderos sentimientos?"_

No pude hallar las palabras para estar de acuerdo o no con ninguna de las opciones. Eso… ¿cómo puedes decir tanto sobre alguien sólo por hablar con él? Era como si hubiera leído mi diario, si yo tuviera uno. Quizás era porque le había contado tanto de mí… "Su… pongo que es… ¿un poco de ambos? De verdad que eres jodidamente raro, ¿lo sabías?"

"_¿Por qué? ¿Lo capté bien?"_

"Diste en el maldito clavo." Creo que fascinación no debería ser mi más fuerte reacción cuando me enfrento a alguien que ha diseccionado todo mi ser, pero no puedo temerle. No sé por qué. Simplemente no puedo. Es perceptivo, lo he sabido por… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Realmente ha sido más de un año? Por Dios. "Creo que deberías decirme qué clase de cara le pusiste a eso."

"_Lo siento… No quise ofenderte."_

"No lo hiciste. Es sólo que eso fue muy extraño. No lo hagas de nuevo."

"_De acuerdo. Lo prometo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te…?"_

"Sí."

Un suspiro corrió por el altavoz, pero como yo seguía usando mi brazalete, no hubo estática en absoluto. _"Bueno, pienso en ti como en una persona regular, altura promedio, estructura promedio, con un poco más de musculatura que la mayoría de los tipos en la calle. Quisiera que fueras apuesto, pero realmente, ¿cuántos hombres hoy en día no lucen como lo que se considera un "gilipollas"? Esa es una frase altamente impropia, por cierto−"_

"Sí, sí, ahórrame la lección. Veamos si puedes decirme cómo me veo por fuera tan bien como lo que soy por dentro."

"_Hmph. Bien, sé un palurdo ignorante, como si me importara."_ Es imposible para él esconder cuando está bromeando. _"Hmm. Ya que te quejas de tu vello facial tan seguido, me inclino a creer que o estás bien afeitado o tienes una mínima cobertura; una barba parece más probable que un bigote."_

Me froté la barbilla y sonreí. "Bingo en ese aspecto."

"_Je. ¿Cabello oscuro?"_

"Castaño."

"_Ligeramente más largo de lo que dicta la moda."_

"Tienes una foto mía, lo juro…"

"_Bueno, como no espío a mis amigos, eso es altamente improbable. Perdona si te ofendo, pero siempre he imaginado que tienes bonitos ojos."_

Mis orejas y mi nuca fueron las primeras en arder, pero mi cara estuvo un segundo cerca. "Nada acerca de mi es 'bonito'. Así que ESO está errado."

"_Apuesto a que son de un suave color café como de ciervo,"_ añadió intensamente, lo que hizo que mi cara doliera aún más. _"Con pestañas perfecta y naturalmente rizadas, y apenas una arruga a la vista."_

"Bueno, ahora te estás burlando de mí."

"_Au contraire__. Y cejas rectas, y una nariz ligeramente torcida por haber sido rota tantas veces, y sonríes más a menudo de lo que frunces el ceño. Y tus manos están llenas de cicatrices, pero no tanto para que sean feas, sino para que muestren lo trabajador que eres. Y el efecto total de ti es que eres fuerte, capaz y fuiste atractivo previamente en tu vida."_

"Um." ¿Es triste que estos fueran los primeros cumplidos hacia mí en años? "Ya te lo dije, no soy atractivo. Nunca lo fui."

"_Tienes ojos hermosos. Admítelo."_

"¡Que no!"

"_¿Son avellana, en cambio? Porque eso sería también bastante adorable, combinado con el resto de ti."_

Se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo. "¡P-para! ¡No soy adorable! ¡No soy atractivo! ¡Mis ojos son sólo de un marrón normal, eso es todo!"

"_Bueno, no me importa cómo luzcas físicamente. Eres un viejo adorable."_

Fue ahí que empecé a llorar.

~~~\0/~~~

"Te lo dije. Nada bueno saldría de eso."

Intenté fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no pude. Todavía estaba preocupado. "Vete a la mierda, Tony."

"¿Qué hizo?" demandó, parándose frente a mí. Traté de lanzar un gruñido, también, pero no salió. Aún si estaba enojado con él, no estaba realmente listo para ponerme a la defensiva.

"No hizo NADA," murmuré, tratando de rodearlo. Se puso en mi camino cada vez. "¡Maldita sea, Tony, muévete!"

"No. Si no hizo nada activamente, entonces ¿qué dijo?"

"¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!"

"Seguro que no." Tony se plantó en sus pies y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, fulminándome desde arriba con un toque de Antonio el Terror. "Pero sigo queriendo saber."

"No es asunto tuyo," murmuré, esquivándolo y dirigiéndome a la ventana. Las bicis no eran lo suficientemente buenas para hoy. En este estado, ocuparía la mayor parte del día… "Y todavía no veo por qué te importa si tengo amigos de verdad o no. No eres mi madre, y esto no es la maldita escuela. ¡Córtala de una vez! ¡Eres un chico grande ya, deja de joder y actúa como uno!"

Me sujetó del hombro y me giró, pero antes de que pudiera empezar, Fire Emblem apareció de pronto y agarró su trasero, haciéndolo gritar de la sorpresa. "¡Maldita sea! Deja de hacer eso, duele."

"Oh vaya, pensarías que es el fin del mundo," Dijo Fire Emblem con un puchero, luego comenzó a acurrucarse contra él. "¡Pero tienes el trasero más glorioso en el que haya posado la vista! ¿Cómo me puedo resistir?"

Me escabullí mientras Tony estaba distraído, y me pregunté si Fire Emblem estaba sólo aprovechando la oportunidad, o estaba tratando de ayudar. Nah… nadie me ayuda. Probablemente sólo estaba cachondo hoy. Gracias a Dios que me ve como el epítome del viejo repulsivo sin ningún tipo de cualidades atractivas en−

_Tienes bonitos ojos._

Me froté la boca para ocultar el repentino calor en mi cara. NO tengo ojos bonitos. No sé por qué me molesta que él haya dicho eso. No, no me molesta; me asusta. Nadie ha dicho una cosa así, nunca. Tomoe y yo no teníamos que decirnos qué rasgos físicos eran los mejores. Má nunca dijo que era lindo. Ninguna de las mujeres con quien alguna vez he intentado tener una relación mencionó jamás cómo me veía, además del inicial "Hola, guapo" en el bar. Nadie nunca ha dicho que tengo bonitos ojos.

Me dejé caer en el sofá contra la ventana y doblé mis brazos sobre el respaldo, mirando con furia mi reflejo en el cristal. ¿Qué quiere decir con atractivo previamente en mi vida? Sé que nunca me ha visto realmente, pero aun así… De verdad… NO soy guapo, majo, hermoso, adorable, lindo, sexy, precioso, bonito, ni ninguna otra descripción halagadora. Soy una persona.

Mi reflejo era pálido y muy transparente, pero también severo y despiadado. La nariz torcida; ceño permanente; líneas como paréntesis de tanto fruncirlo. ¿Cómo pueden ser considerados otra cosa más que ojos? Tienen la forma de pequeñas esferas de algo viscoso que tienen toneladas de nervios y están coloreados algo raro. No me gustan. Supongo que pueden ser etiquetados como "marrón claro" a veces, pero cambian de color. Como ahora. Lucen como fango.

Cerré mis ojos y enterré mi cara en mis brazos. Él sólo estaba confundido. Nunca antes me ha visto. Así que está bien. Quizás le enviaré una foto mía, para mostrarle que se equivoca, o quizás le pediré su dirección de email. De hecho, no. Me gusta no saber quién es. No me importa si sabe quién soy, sólo quiero que mantenga en secreto quién es ÉL. Es más divertido así.

Esperar, esperar… ¿cuándo tendremos nuestra próxima llamada? No quiero hablarle ahora, por lo que dijo, y porque no sería un sistema cerrado. No quiero que todos sepan de qué estamos hablando. Y Tony podría objetar. Pero Tony es un bastardo posesivo y puede irse a arder en el infierno para lo mucho que me importa.

"¡Hola, Wild Tiger!"

"Hola, Sky," murmuré, resistiendo la urgencia de gruñirle. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Saber por qué estás enfurruñado, eso es todo." Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, cruzó sus piernas y entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de su rodilla, lo cual nunca he visto realmente hacer a nadie en la vida real. Lo observé con desconfianza, pero él sólo sonrió, siempre alegre e inocente. "¿Entonces, qué pasa?"

Volví a mirar hacia afuera de la ventana y traté de no estar enojado. "…Mi amigo. Actuó como un idiota y no se disculpó."

"Ahh, ¡Algo así como tú!" comparó Sky High.

Mi cuerpo entero ansiaba gritarle, pero no. Debería al menos tratar de ser diplomático. "Sí... Supongo. Tal vez estoy más apegado a él de lo que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta. O… él me aseguró que estaba tratando de halagarme, así que no me enojé con él tanto como debería. Entonces bebí demasiado otra vez. Eso es todo."

Asintió pensativamente, y quise golpearlo. Maldito seas, bastardo, no intentes juzgarme basándote en este único incidente. Odio cuando la gente me hace eso. Va a decirme que "explique mis sentimientos" y pida una disculpa, sólo miren…

"Supongo que podrías explicarle por qué estás molesto," sugirió Sky High. ¡Boom! ¿Qué les dije? "Pedir una disculpa no sería egoísta tampoco. Estar enojado sin encontrar una manera apropiada de deshacerse de dicho enojo es poco saludable."

"Ya lo sé," murmuré, enterrando mi cara en mis brazos para así no tener que mirarlo. "Nunca hay una manera de "deshacerme" de mi enojo. Pasarlo con la bebida o a los golpes. A veces desaparece. Esto desaparecerá." No pude evitar añadir, casi en un susurro, "Espero que esto desaparezca, al menos."

No tuve que verlo para saber cuál sería su expresión. Contrariado, quizás. Ofendido, lo más seguro. Con él, la lástima se daba por hecho. Ese idiota siempre me está compadeciendo. Probablemente soy el más bajo de los bastardos alcohólicos hijos de una jardinera de coles y un vendedor ambulante que haya visto.

Claro que, no sé exactamente si mi padre era un vendedor ambulante. Sólo me gusta cómo suena.

Me tensé cuando Sky High puso su mano en mi hombro. "Estará todo bien," dijo, y mi mandíbula se endureció ante la gentileza de su tono. "Estarás bien." Entonces se alejó caminando.

Cerré los ojos fuerte e intenté no llorar.

* * *

Notas de traducción:

*hombre: En español en el original.

Intenté usar superíndices para estas aclaraciones, por parecerme más sutiles, pero no sé cómo ponerlos aquí.

Acerca del título del fanfiction: El título original es Spiraling, palabra que describe un incremento/decrecimiento/agravamiento precipitado de algo (así como la forma de una espiral, que empieza en un punto y con cada giro va creciendo en magnitud, sin detenerse ni volver a como estaba). Es como una caída en picada, una escalada precipitada, o que todo se va complicando más y más. Tómenlo como les parezca, o mejor aún, según lo que vaya aconteciendo en el relato.

Feedback, reviews, comentarios, saludos y expresiones de ánimo, aunque no sean en inglés, por favor déjenlos en el fanfiction original, así animan a la autora a que siga escribiendo :)

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

El 20/01/2014 Narukashi666 me autorizó a hacer esta traducción.

Lo que me motivó a pedírselo en primer lugar, fue que no puedo tolerar la idea de que tantas personas se pierdan tan buenas historias sólo por la barrera que implican los idiomas. Sé lo difícil que es cuando algo nos interesa pero como está en un idioma que no manejamos sólo nos queda esperar a que alguien lo traduzca o intentar leerlo aunque con el diccionario al lado (lo cual puede llevar tanto tiempo que uno termina frustrándose).

Hoy, 14/03/2014, lo subo de vuelta con los errores corregidos; espero sea al menos correcto. Disculpen si me pasé con algún modismo, de verdad que intenté hacerlo lo más neutro posible, tratando al mismo tiempo de que los personajes mantuvieran su frescura y naturalidad.

Esta historia will be the death of me. Pensar que casi no empiezo a leerla sólo porque casi todos los fanfiction escritos en primer persona que he leído antes resultaron estar out of character, desviándose mucho de la personalidad del protagonista. Lo de universe alterations también casi me disuade, pero mis temores resultaron infundados. Es algo mágico que te inviten a comprender a un protagonista, o al menos, a dejar de verlo como a un ser unidimensional. Fue la sensación que tuve cuando vi el primer capítulo de Tiger & Bunny. Es la sensación que tengo al leer este fanfiction.

No tengo idea de cómo será el final, pero no puedo dejar de revisarlo cada día para ver si ha actualizado. Debo decir que me es muy agradable cada vez que esto sucede, no sólo por la alegría que siempre causa ver que tu fanfiction favorito ha actualizado, sino porque siempre son capítulos muy rendidores que si bien me hacen desesperar ante la idea de esperar otro capítulo, no me dejan insatisfecha.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, los invito nuevamente a que si quieren dejar algún review a esta historia, lo hagan en el fanfiction original:

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

Comentarios sobre esta traducción (necesito críticas para mejorar!), por favor envíenme un PM :)


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada de **Spiraling**, fanfiction escrito por **Narukashi666**.

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

Disclaimer:

Tiger & Bunny y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Studio Sunrise (que produjo la serie), Masafumi Nishida (que escribió el guión) y Masakazu Katsura (que diseñó los personajes. Por cierto, amo tus obras Katsura-sensei!), y demás personas físicas o jurídicas involucradas en su creación. La historia "Spiraling"/"En espiral" pertenece a Narukashi666. La traducción es mía. Ni Narukashi666 ni yo recibimos nada a cambio de esto.

.

* * *

"Perdona por no haber podido ir."

"_Está bien. Al menos me llamaste y me advertiste. Siempre es agradable cuando la persona con la que cuentas se excusa antes, así puedes prepararte para la decepción."_

Puse los ojos en blanco y comí el último bocado de bagel ilícito. No tengo reparo en comer el desayuno en el baño, siempre que no está activamente en el excusado. "Eno, go JEN-go, eo go eo ejgar en ogoj uaoj aga ej."

"…_Repite eso, por favor."_

"Lo siento, pero no puedo estar en todos lados a la vez," solté cuando pude tragar. "Mi jefe-"

"_Te hace trabajar a horas infames y no tienes las agallas para demandar tiempo libre, sí, lo entiendo," saltó Bicho, interrumpiendo por quizás la quinta vez en todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido, "¿No puedes inventarte una excusa ORIGINAL?"_

"¡Es la verdad!" protesté, "Excepto por toda la parte de no-tener-agallas. Se lo PEDÍ, juro que lo hice, amenacé con suicidarme, pero ni siquiera lo consideró. Y no es como si no nos pudiéramos encontrar alguna otra vez…"

"_Eras el único que venía por mi."_

Quise enojarme, pero esa pequeña pieza de información me hizo querer hundirme en el piso. "Yo… ¿Lo… siento? ¿Qué acaso tu familia no…"

"_No he hablado con ninguno de mis primos, tías, tíos ni abuelos desde que tenía diez años. Tú DIJISTE,"_ me recordó. _"Tú DIJISTE que vendrías. Fuiste la única persona que dijo que lo haría."_

"Bueno, lo siento, pero las demás personas tienen una vida, también," estallé, perdiendo la paciencia, "Así que deja de quejarte. Está bien, el martes en el Bar de los Héroes, la primera ronda corre por mi cuenta. A las seis de la tarde. Y no me vengas con nada de esa mierda de "soy demasiado joven para beber", si puedes conducir, puedes tomarte al menos una cerveza conmigo."

"_Estar entonado es tan peligroso como estar borracho."_

"Estupideces. ¿Estarás ahí? Te dará una oportunidad de patearme las pelotas sin tener que acosarme basándote en mi número de teléfono."

"_Casi tengo la intención de prometer ir y luego no aparecer en absoluto."_

"Si lo intentas, yo te acosaré a TI por tu número de teléfono. Mira, quiero que nos encontremos tanto como tú, pero yo… todo es muy cambiante, y nunca tengo idea de cuándo me llamarán. Pero estaré a las seis. Lo juro por mi honor de alcohólico," prometí, alzando una mano y poniendo la otra sobre mi corazón, a pesar de que él no pudiera verme. "Y me quedaré tanto como pueda. Me siento en el rincón más cercano al piano. Sabes cómo llegar ahí, ¿no?"

"_Ja. Todo aquel al que le interesa Hero TV sabe donde es. Jura sobre las tumbas de tus abuelos."_

"Juro sobre las tumbas de mis abuelos, de mi padre y de mi alma gemela, que estaré ahí." Parpadeé, pensé en lo que acababa de decir y me mordí la lengua. "Ah. Lo siento. Se me escapó eso."

"_No, está bien. Sé que ella es importante para ti."_ Siempre suena triste cuando menciono a Tomoe, y esta vez no fue la excepción. _"Pero… esos son buenos juramentos. Sí. Estaré ahí. Iré a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco."_

"Entonces yo estaré ahí a las cuatro," retruqué, y sonreí cuando él se rió. "No, en serio, prometo estar ahí a las seis. Quiero ver si tienes ojos marrones o verdes, ya que aparentemente no te puedes acordar."

"_Creo que son marrones, en verdad…"_

"No importa. Son verdes, en mi imaginación."

"_Y los tuyos siguen siendo hermosos."_

Mi corazón aún se sacude y mi estómago se revuelve cuando dice eso. Nunca sabré por qué. "Sí, claro. Admitirás tu error el martes a las seis."

"_Lo espero con ansias. Adiós, viejo."_

"Adiós, chaval."

Me sentí… bien. No sólo porque mi nuevo teléfono funcionaba a las mil maravillas, sino porque él me había más o menos perdonado. ¡Y finalmente podría ver la cara detrás de esa voz de niño bonito!

Traté de convencerme de que mi entusiasmo infantil eran sólo nervios, pero no. No había tenido un amigo de verdad en… décadas. Y hablar no es lo mismo que ver, interactuar. ¿Es como un niño pequeño, todo inocencia infantil y torpeza tierna? ¿Es malévolo, con el tipo de ojos que hace caer rendidas a las mujeres y el físico que evitan por principio? ¿O es sólo una persona normal con un poco más de dinero que la mayoría? El dinero hace a todos más atractivos, y distorsiona el modo en que interpretas su personalidad. Incluso ahora, puedo ver una nariz respingada, unos ojos grandes y una sonrisa vacía, y dientes blancos y perfectos que cuesta una pequeña fortuna mantener. Y un cuerpo debilucho. ¿Pero acaso la Academia de Héroes no trata de hacerte ganar músculo?

Salí del cubículo del baño, guardando mi celular, y me choqué con Antonio.

Me miró fulminándome desde lo alto, y le gruñí. "Ah, no jodas, Tony. No es como si me fuera a violar con una motosierra. Sólo son unos tragos."

"Con alguien que te dijo que tenías ojos bonitos," añadió, frunciendo el ceño con furia. "Huelo problemas. ¡Ni siquiera CONOCES a ese tipo!"

"Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no será el tipo de persona que mata gente en medio de un bar público," salté; si tuviera pelos o plumas, estarían erizados y despeinados. "Es un NIÑO, Tony. En todo caso, él debería tener cuidado de MÍ. Diablos, estuvo en la Academia de Héroes, y ya sabes cómo le lavan el cerebro a sus estudiantes para que sean todo amabilidad, y alegres y solidarios y toda esa mierda. ¡Mira a Origami!"

"Apenas es alegre," contradijo Tony. Bien, mi plan había funcionado. "Él es el tipo que se niega a hablar a menos que le hablen, ¿no?"

"Bueno, a la vista de que no va dando saltitos por ahí en calzas o capas, entonces sí, supongo que ES Ivan. ¡Apréndete los nombres, Tony!"

"¿Por qué debería?" gruñó. "Te conozco a ti y a Nathan. Eso es todo lo que necesito."

"¿Nathan es Fire Emblem, verdad?"

"Sí. Tal vez TÚ deberías aprenderte los nombres de las personas."

"¡Sé sus malditos nombres, es sólo que no los combino con los trajes de héroe!"

"Claaaro," dijo Tony arrastrando las palabras, ignorando cómo mis manos se cerraban y abrían. Ohhh, cuánto ansiaba romperle la nariz y refrescar esos ojos morados. Quizás sería capaz de causarle una conmoción cerebral, si lo golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte. "Pero de todos modos, no vas a ir solo. Voy contigo, y no puedes detenerme."

"Eres tan infantil," murmuré, esquivándolo y dirigiéndome a la puerta. "No necesito un chaperón, no es como si me fuera a secuestrar y destruir mi inocencia o lo que sea. Vamos a beber y decidir si vale la pena seguir siendo amigos. Y CONTIGO ahí, será mil veces más embarazoso."

"Lo cual es bueno." Me sigue como una oveja, a veces; tonto e inconsciente. "Será embarazoso de todos modos, y el que esté ahí evitará que se ponga demasiado terrible."

"¿Cómo es que tener una mamá oso gigantesca y amenazadora evitará que las cosas se pongan terribles? ¿Y quién dice que SE PONDRÁ terrible?" traté de ir hacia Fire Emblem (no, Nathan, debo recordar eso), pero no me dejaba marchar, aún cuando obviamente podía ver a dónde me dirigía. Era conveniente que Nathan estuviera en el camino de mi ruta al asiento de la ventana. Si me puede quitar a Tony de encima, puedo alcanzar la paz, la tranquilidad de mirar a este maldito paisaje urbano y tratar de no deslizarme lentamente hacia la locura.

"No se SIENTE correcto," murmuró Tony, todavía siguiéndome, y acercándose. "Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo…"

"Lo cual es la razón de que vaya a encontrarme con él," le expliqué exasperado, "Así puedo decir que realmente lo HE conocido, y SÉ quién es. ¡Déjame en paz, Tony!"

"¿Y si es un asesino o algo así?"

"¡Por Dios, te estás convirtiendo en tu madre!"

"Ella siempre tuvo ese derecho. No te voy a dejar ir sin refuerzos."

"¡No NECESITO refuerzos, maldita sea! Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, son sólo unos tragos, puedo cuidarme, y dudo que sea alguna especie de psicópata asesino que se calienta atrayendo a sus víctimas hacia un falso sentido de familiaridad. ¡Apenas tiene veinte!"

"Eso dice," murmuró Tony. Me giré encarándolo y abrí la boca para gritar cuando Nate se deslizó como una serpiente y decidió adherirse a Tony como papel film.

"¿Eso dice quién, dulzura?" susurró en el oído de Tony, mientras su víctima gritaba del susto y trataba de despegarse. "¿Finalmente nuestro viejito va a salir de su casa a conocer jóvenes adorables para presentármelos?"

"NO, y NO haré eso," espeté, retrocediendo lentamente. "Voy a encontrarme con un amigo. Es diferente."

"¡Ni siquiera es un amigo de verdad!" escupió Tony, ignorando el aumento repentino de interés de Nate. "¡Sólo es un tipo al que le hablas por teléfono!"

"Corrección, él me habla a MI. Siempre llama primero." Esto siempre había sido algo que yo consideraba digno de sentirse orgulloso. Si le gusta llamarme, eso quiere decir que le gusta hablarme, y por ende, no le molesto. Disfruto mucho de esa pizca de información. "Y no es sobreprotector ni molesto ni raro como tú, así que es mucho mejor conversador de lo que tú serás JAMÁS."

"Así que, SÓLO has hablado con él, y eso únicamente por teléfono," dedujo Nathan, acurrucándose más cerca. Tony forcejeó, pero parecía haberse dado por vencido. "¿Y ahora vas a conocerlo? ¿Eso no es un poco inseguro?"

"¡Es exactamente lo que digo!" comenzó Tony, pero Nathan le susurró con cariño un poco más y acarició el pelo de su pecho, y Tony renovó sus pataleos y gritos. Excepto que no estaba gritando, sólo estaba maldiciendo. Alto.

Esperé un momento de calma, así podrían escucharme cuando dije, "La única forma de que pudiera ser inseguro sería que él estuviera dispuesto a hacerme algo horrible en público, con un montón de gente ebria alrededor. Me conocen ahí, no les importará patearlo mientras está en el suelo. Algo que hacer, al menos." Me encogí de hombros y huí.

Quiero verlo. Quiero mostrarle a Tony que se equivoca. Dios, necesito dejar de pensar en ello.

"No tengo ojos bonitos," le dije a la ventana, y estaba seguro de que podría convencer al chaval de eso. Vería mis ojos color pardo y retiraría lo dicho. Lo admito, se aclaran u oscurecen acorde a mi humor, pero o son lodosos o polvorientos. Mis ojos son un camino rural. ¿Cómo son los suyos? Espero que sean verdes. Tengo fijo en mi mente que tiene ojos de bishie, de un verde oscuro, como de alga marina. Alga y, en la luz correcta, césped verde, u hojas. Él es como una planta en mi mente. Supongo que yo soy una roca.

~~~\0/~~~

"No está aquí," balbuceé, tratando de no dejar que mi cara mostrara mi decepción. Se lo había dicho, la banqueta más cerca del piano, a las seis… no. Quizás está demorado. Me convencí a mí mismo de eso y tomé mi asiento habitual, ordenando lo de siempre. Jerry, el bartender, parecía bastante amigable hoy. Ah, sirviéndose de sus propias bebidas, ¿no? Bueno, no puedo culparlo; tiene en stock grandes marcas. He probado cada sabor de jerez que tiene, todos son deliciosos. Por otra parte, me es difícil encontrar un jerez que NO me guste.

¿Le gustará a él el jerez? Eh… parecía más como de los que les gusta el Martini, lo cual es triste realmente. Las bebidas puras son la mejor elección, aunque, tengo que admitir, que Sex on the Beach es muy sabroso.

¿Qué? Me gusta beber variado. La cerveza es mi bebida de siempre, pero cuando estoy lo suficientemente borracho, bebo lo que sea. Incluso vodka, que normalmente evito por principio. Debería presentarle al Captain Morgan. Serían muy buenos amigos. El capitán y yo nos conocemos desde hace muuucho tiempo; ah, los agitados días de escuela de mi juventud.

A las seis y media, miré alrededor y no vi a nadie. Nadie nuevo. Ningún rubio carilindo. NADIE rubio. Me enfoqué en mi cerveza otra vez. Seguramente estará aquí a las siete.

A las siete, miré alrededor y me dije que esperara hasta las ocho.

A las diez y media, me rendí y fui a casa.

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Estado de la Misión: Conocer a la Lindura?"

"Fracaso miserable," murmuré. "No apareció. Idiota. Y dudo que sea lindo."

"Estás con resaca, idiota. ¿Cuánto esperaste?" Tony puso una botella de agua frente a mi cara y la tomé con un gruñido. "Si te fuiste antes de que llegara…"

"Estuve ahí cuatro horas de mierda, de seis a diez, y dijo que llegaría temprano. Capullo de mierda." Vacié la botella. "Sigo ebrio, ¿no?"

"Sí." Tony me tendió una banana. La devoré. "Necesitas parar de beber cada mañana."

"No puedo," balbuceé, enterrando mi cara en mis brazos. "Si está ahí, lo bebo. Seis botellas al día. Diez si voy al bar. Más que eso. Me voy a terminar matando, ¿no?"

Tony, que había escuchado esta letanía antes, suspiró y se sentó en el piso frente a mí. "Sí, tu hígado va a explotar en dos, tres años. El cáncer es una probabilidad."

Nathan, que no la había escuchado, mordisqueó sus uñas esculpidas y me frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no puedes parar?" Demandó irritado, "Si significa que morirás a una edad temprana, ¿por qué no al menos TRATAR de parar?"

Me reí. No era un buen sonido en ningún sentido de la palabra. "Lo he hecho, He tratado luego de la primera borrachera de tres días, pero era algo así como un hábito, así que volví al bar a las cinco luego de ocho meses. He acumulado cerveza y whisky, para el día que me vaya a la ruina. Seré un vagabundo borracho. Kaede nunca me reconocerá. Má renegará de mí y Muramasa enviará a sus jinetes huargos. Voy a morir."

"Toma otra banana," ofreció Tony plácidamente.

"¡Eres un caso perdido!" se indignó Nathan, alzando sus brazos con exasperación. "¡Me rindo! ¿Por qué me molesto en hablarte siquiera?"

"Porque te gusta hacerte sentir importante al compararte conmigo." Comí otra banana.

"Porque eres un metiche entrometido que quiere conocer a su amigo de correo verbal, sólo porque es rubio de ojos azules y fue criado con dinero." Tony me dio otra agua.

Nathan se nos quedó viendo. Parecía sorprendido y asustado. Le sonreí, pobremente. "Eres tan transparente como yo, a veces, bastardo gay rico. Déjame en mi desesperación por unas horas, ¿si?"

Asintió y desapareció.

Esperé hasta que estuvo lejos antes de esconder mi cara tras mis rodillas y sofocar mis sollozos. Soy un borracho emocional. Él me abandonó, y yo había abandonado a mi única hija, y mi esposa seguramente odiaba mi existencia por lo que he hecho, y no tenía amigos y tenía un trabajo horrible y suficiente alcohol para durar todo el Apocalipsis. Odio el mundo. Me odio a mí mismo. Odio la vida. Quiero morir. Sólo acábenlo de una vez, déjenme morir, déjenme morir…

"Voy a ir al baño," anunció Tony de pronto, y desapareció.

Eso me permitió tiempo para sollozar hasta que me doliera la cara, aunque escondí mi (la única palabra para ello es lamento) en el hueco de mi brazo. No debo deprimir a los demás conmigo. No debo lucir débil. Pero, oh, mi corazón…

No resistí al final y no me molesté en controlarme. No había tenido un buen llanto en mucho tiempo. Y mi llanto es caótico. Me gotea la nariz, mis pulmones exhalan entrecortadamente, mis sollozos son los más ruidosos e infantiles que ha sollozado un adulto, y me es difícil tomar aire, lo que significa que mis sollozos se vuelven más ruidosos y duelen, y entonces vuelven a ser espasmos sorbiendo aire, y trato de contenerme, pero entonces comienzo a hipar y todo vuelve a empezar de nuevo. No puedo tragar cuando lloro. Tengo que tener cuidado y mantener la saliva dentro hasta la próxima vez que pueda tomar aire, entonces trago y gimo y lloro un poco más. Me toma un tiempo largo sacarlo todo apropiadamente.

Cuando finalmente lo sentí todo caer en mi diafragma e impactar ahí, inútil e inexpresivo, me sequé los ojos con mi manga, y la nariz en mi camiseta, y tomé otra botella de agua. Había pasado mi hora. No me moveré. Esta mezcla enredada de equipos de ejercicio tras la que me he encerrado, es mi refugio. Simplemente me senté, me hice un ovillo, la espalda contra la pared, una botella de agua acunada entre mi pecho y mis rodillas mientas envolvía mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, y giré mi cabeza para mirar perdidamente a la pared, mi mejilla empezando a entumecerse al estar presionada contra mis rodillas.

Me tomó tres horas enteras ser capaz de mover mi trasero y arrastrarme hacia la abertura entre dos bicicletas. Mi cabeza seguía llena, y la cerveza estaba haciendo inestables mis pies. Pero me las arreglé para tambalearme hasta el baño y devolver un poco y llorar un poco más mientras mi estómago me purgaba algo. Entonces volví a mi refugio de las bicicletas, y me enrosqué de lado y me desmayé.

~~~\0/~~~

"¿…le pasa?"

"Está borracho."

"¿Ya? ¡Apenas es mediodía!"

"Anoche bebió mucho, y eso generalmente lo hace sentir como que tiene que beber más. Es uno de esos tipo que se deprimen mucho cuando se emborrachan."

"Pobre tipo."

"¡¿Pobre qué?! Es un borracho. ¿Por qué es héroe siquiera?"

"Porque es demasiado terco."

"Bueno, creo que él–"

~~~\0/~~~

"Oye, despierta, viejo."

No quería, pero lo hice, y refunfuñé ininteligiblemente cuando un pie en calzado deportivo me empujó otra vez. "Está bien, estoy levantado, estoy levantado," murmuré, alejándome del pie y rodando un poco para mirar con mal ceño a Blue Rose. "Y todavía no soy viejo. Eres sólo una niña, así que no sabes."

"Levántate," espetó, y me pateó un poco más fuerte antes de alejarse altivamente. Murmuré algo no apropiado para fiestas de jardín y me puse trabajosamente de pie. ¿Tengo el estómago revuelto? No. ¿Tengo la cabeza pesada o llena de aire? No y no. ¿Puedo ver bien? Sí. ¿Puedo caminar derecho? No. Tres de cuatro, hagamos esta mierda.

Tony me arrojó una toalla caliente mientras él y los otros huían. Lo noté y les fruncí el ceño. ¿Nadie se quedaba a gritarme? ¿Nadie se detenía a lanzar un último insulto? ¿Nadie que se burlara de mis modos infantiles?

Eso dolía, y no sabía por qué.

Me limpié unas lágrimas más con la toalla y luché para estar listo para irme. Ay… cada articulación, cada músculo, cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cráneo… Oh, Dios, sólo quiero dormir… Pero ese era el whisky hablando. Debo ponerme en marcha. Una vez en movimiento, sigues en movimiento. La emoción se crea mediante el movimiento. Indefensión aprendida. Pensamientos positivos. Pensamientos positivos. Positivo. Soy positivo. Hoy, puedo atrapar a uno. Puedo salvar a uno. Puedo. Creo… Sé… Lo haré…

Me derrumbé.

¿Por qué no estuviste ahí?

~~~\0/~~~

"_Yo… Lo siento."_

"Deberías." Le había contado todo, con una monotonía que se sentía como si mi garganta se hubiera vuelto de plomo. Mayormente, le conté sobre todos los tragos que había bebido y se los describí para que tuviera una idea de lo que debería probar.

Esa parte había sido difícil, pero no tanto como la parte donde le conté que había esperado hasta las diez, luego me fui a casa, luego bebí un poco más, y luego rompí en llanto. Todo eso había sido muy escasamente descrito, casi esas palabras exactas de hecho, porque no podía confiar en que no me enojaría. Y ahora su tono de voz me estaba enfureciendo más, porque realmente SÍ sonaba arrepentido.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

El silencio me hizo querer rechinar mis dientes. En cambio, me dejé caer de lado en el sofá y me enrosqué un poco. Yacer acostado me relajará. Rodé sobre mi espalda cuando siguió callado y pregunté, "¿Y bien? ¿Tienes una novia, o tu nuevo trabajo está enloqueciendo tus horarios, como el mío?"

"_No, yo… yo… estaba ahí," admitió. "Estaba… nervioso."_

…Ahhh. Sentí todo el aire en mis pulmones desaparecer, al tiempo que mi corazón se hundía como el núcleo de un agujero negro, tan denso, tan pesado. Nervioso. Había estado nervioso. Y yo había tenido tanto miedo de que él resultara ser como los otros, como si me hubiera abandonado al final, como si me hubiera dejado solo y humillado; había tenido tantas ganas de llamarlo, pero había confiado en que él vendría adonde le había dicho.

"No estabas en ningún lugar donde pudiera verte."

"_Lo sé. Intentaba asegurarme de que no me vieras. Lo siento, es que… yo… no estoy acostumbrado a que me presenten de pronto a alguien que ya conozco."_

No pude evitar una media sonrisa. "¿Cómo es coherente esa oración?"

"_No sé. Um. Pero yo tenía razón,"_ dijo tímidamente. _"Tienes… interesantes ojos."_

"Ibas a decir bonitos."

"_Son preciosos cuando estás sobrio."_

No me quedaba ninguna vergüenza ni angustia. No tenía la suficiente energía para llamarle la atención. "¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y qué tal cuando estoy ebrio?"

"_Son infinitos."_ Lo dijo como si fuera un cumplido. _"Insondables. Intensos. Interesantes. ¿Por qué no tienes mujeres arrojándose a tus pies?"_

"Porque ellas no son tú. Tú sólo buscas lo que quieres ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo me estuviste observando?"

"_Alrededor de una hora. Luego… me sentí como un idiota, y casi fui hasta ti, pero no tenía idea de qué decir, así que sólo me fui."_

"Pudiste haber dicho, 'Hola, nos hablamos constantemente por teléfono como colegialas, ¿cómo estás hoy?' o algo parecido." Te odio. No, no, no te odio, lo siento, ¿pero cómo puedes NO pensar en algo para decir? "Podrías haber dicho simplemente, 'Yo tenía razón, viejo bastardo,' y yo habría sabido."

"_Quería,… es que… te veías tan contento, y luego parecías estar enojado, y yo no quería que estuvieras enojado conmigo."_

"No lo habría estado. Habría estado molesto, pero sólo sigo molesto si tú te enojas también. ¿Te HABRÍAS enojado?"

"_Habría fruncido el ceño ante tal comportamiento, sí."_

"Porque eres un niño. Aún eres tonto y joven. No… necesitamos una especie de código," murmuré, frotándome las sienes. Ay… no beban cinco vasos de jugo de naranja mezclados con tequila. Es una terrible combinación. "Puedes decir algo como, '¿Cómo estás, viejo?' y yo responderé 'Estoy bien, zoquete,' y estaremos a mano. ¿O quizás idiota? ¿Jovencito? ¿Cómo te llamarías a ti mismo?"

"_¿Qué tal Ben?"_

Parpadeé. "¿Ben? ¿Por qué?"

"_Porque solía deletrear mi nombre con una e en vez de una a, así que siempre era Ben-a-bi. Deletreaba fonéticamente, y no podía distinguir bien entre erres y enes. Así que puedes llamarme Ben."_

"Benny. Ya tengo un Ben en mi vida de mierda. Puedes ser Benny. Parece nombre de niño pequeño, de todos modos."

"_No creo… ¿Alguna vez me dijiste tu nombre?"_

"No, no te lo dije… Eh." Me encogí de hombros lo mejor que pude. "Mi nombre es Kotetsu. Tú me viste y yo no te vi, así que puedes saber eso."

"_¿Kotetsu?"_

"Sí."

"_Ese es… un nombre extraño."_

"Japonés."

"_Oh."_

"¿Qué, no notaste los ojos rasgados?"

"_¡Eso es RACISTA!"_ gritó con espanto, y me reí.

"¿Y? Los blancos se llaman así mismos crackers, y conozco montones de yanquis, y algunos nazis y guiris–"

"_¡Basta ya!"_

"¿Así que por qué no me puedo llamar a mí mismo ponja? Es un nombre." Me encogí de hombros. "Ahora bien, es ofensivo cuando alguien MÁS lo dice, pero si soy yo insultándome, me importa una mierda."

"_¿Sigues enojado conmigo, verdad?"_ preguntó bajito.

Suspiré. "Sí. Sigo enojado. Lo siento."

"_No… yo lo siento por hacerte enojar. Pero… lo dije en serio. Si no son bonitos–"_

"Oh, por Dios, por favor, no," me quejé, "¡LÍBRAME de los comentarios sobre mis ojos!"

"_Me hacen feliz de conocerte. Así como el resto de ti. Pareces una buena persona. Me gusta eso."_

Es bueno que la gente al teléfono no pueda verte sonrojar. "¿Sí? No me digas que esta es una de esas estúpidas cosas de enamorarse-de-alguien-que-nunca-conociste; eso sería tan raro como disparatado." Sonreí cuando hizo un sonido de sorpresa e indignación. "Está bien, amor no, sino un ligero enamoramiento masculino. Si te hace sentir mejor, tuve uno por un vejete gordo. Era una persona estupenda. Los enamoramientos masculinos no te hacen menos hombre."

"_Bueno, entonces sí, tengo un pequeño enamoramiento masculino por ti,"_ confesó, en voz baja y nerviosamente. _"Tú… eres la única persona además de mi tío que no es extremadamente estúpida a nivel básico. Es más fácil revelarse a través de una charla a distancia o palabras escritas, que en conversaciones cara a cara. ¿No lo has notado? Cuando no miras a alguien, es más fácil explicar. Yo… me siento mucho más cómodo contigo que con nadie aquí, frente a mí, físicamente a distancia de habla. Pienso, ¿tú estás más cómodo conmigo?"_ Una ansiedad esperanzada, un niño pidiéndole confirmación a un adulto. No pude evitar una sonrisa.

"Sí. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora; eres mi único amigo. Y no es que a nadie más le importe."

Es sólo un niño. Mentirle un poco no lo lastimará. Me he estado mintiendo a mí, también… ¿Por qué más yo explotaría así? Él no es una constante. No es sólido como una roca, algo a lo que pueda aferrarme y todo se resolverá. Debería dejar de pensar así. Es un niño, no… no un pilar de concreto metafórico que me sostendrá y también evitará que sea barrido. Es un amigo, no un protector. Una persona, no un benefactor. Tony tenía razón en algo; esto está mal. Lo estoy poniendo en la posición equivocada. Debería dejar de apoyarme tanto en él, y solucionar las cosas sin recurrir a él cada segundo que tengo libre del día. Aún si él ES la primer persona en realmente ser agradable conmigo por su propia voluntad.

No recuerdo bien el resto de la conversación. Intenté no hacerlo. Él prácticamente se transformó en una fuente, y yo le regresé el favor, y no sé por qué, pero simplemente me perdí y dejé que me hiciera hablar. Lloró. Traté de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero lo hice llorar más, y luego se puso muy frío y enojado, y entonces yo me enojé, y luego él colgó y yo me fui a la cama, echando humo.

Quise llamarlo y decirle que lo sentía, pero a las tres de la madrugada tuvimos que ir a una especie de cosa rara (estoy seguro de que no era un asalto real) donde los criminales vieron a Blue Rose y se arrastraron salivando, y todos atrapamos uno, y Blue Rose gritó y se escondió detrás de nosotros para que los bastardos degenerados no le echaran un buen vistazo por mucho tiempo. Pateé al peor del montón, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que intentara dispararme. Rock Bison le quitó el arma. Blue Rose parecía retirarse detrás de Origami Cyclone y de mí la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando lo noté, repentinamente se puso roja como tomate e hizo hincapié en ser desdeñosa conmigo a cada oportunidad.

Fue raro. Y Bicho– no, Benny, me llamó a las seis. Abrí la boca para disculparme y dijo, _"Por favor no esperes que te regrese el favor por los próximos cinco días."_

"¿Por qué?" demandé, pero ya había colgado.

Demás está decir que estuve de un humor terrible los primeros dos días. Después de eso, sin embargo, yo sólo…

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Qué RAYOS te pasa?"

Pateé el aire, sentado en el rellano de la escalera de incendios, e ignoré a Dragon Kid. Es difícil recuperarse, ¿saben? Te acostumbras a alguien, a una constante, y cuando desaparecen, es… extraño. Vacío. Fue como cuando Muramasa se fue a la universidad. Iba a su habitación para gritarle que me ayudara a arreglar mi moto todoterreno y me daba cuenta que la cama estaba cuidadosamente hecha y que las paredes carecían de las páginas centrales arrancadas de revistas ilícitas, y que él ya no estaba ahí. Y por la primera semana estuve contento; y al mes siguiente no podía entender qué era lo que me ponía malhumorado e inquieto, hasta que recibí una postal de él.

No debería estar así de afectado. Él no es mi hermano. Es sólo un maldito AMIGO…

No.

Cuando llamó por primera vez… yo había sucumbido y hablado porque estaba furioso y cansado, y quería un escape que no fuera el alcohol. Esa fue siempre mi mentalidad en adelante; él llamaba, yo recordaba mis penas, le contaba todo.

"¡Oye, te hice una pregunta!"

"Y yo no quiero responderla," murmuré. "No pasa nada. Estoy siendo, como el resto de ustedes tan delicadamente establece, un Viejo Difícil y Odioso."

"Esa fue Karina, no yo." Se dejó caer sentada junto a mí y atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho, cruzando sus brazos encima de ellas, y escrutándome de una manera algo incómoda. "… ¿Por qué eres siempre tan estúpido?"

"¿Por qué tratan USTEDES de HACERME ser estúpido?" Retruqué. "Tú Y los otros. Era molesto yo recién comenzaba, y ahora es de plano irritante. Sólo has estado trabajando por tres meses y ya estás cuarta."

No era mi intención sonar tan amargado. Me salió así. La calle debajo era muy pequeña a esta altura. Me pregunté qué pasaría si saltara. No, no debería pensar así. Él dijo cinco días… no, no debería pensar en ESO tampoco. Debo superarlo. Difícilmente me puedo disculpar a estas alturas.

"Tch. Me va a matar de todos modos," balbuceé para mí mismo. "No es mi culpa que él sea tan raro… la única persona, ¡bah! Ya tiene malditos amigos…" Y mis ojos no son bonitos. Mi estómago se elevó con ese pensamiento, pero me aferré a él de todos modos. Él sonó como si lo dijese en serio…

"¿Sobre qué estás murmurando?" preguntó Dragon Kid, con aire curioso, no despectivo. "¿Te refieres al tipo por el que Rock Bison sigue gritándote?"

Le lancé una mirada furiosa, pero ella no quería ser provocada, así que renuncié a intentarlo. Es más fácil deshacerse de ellos cuando están dispuestos a estar enojados. "Tony es un descerebrado y un idiota. Y NO es mi culpa," dije, un poco más fuerte, un poco más enojado. "Yo estaba un poco tomado y era tarde y NO es mi culpa que él no me dejara decirle que lo sentía. Estúpido chaval," añadí en un murmullo.

Dragon Kid continuó observándome. Yo continué observando la calle. Un loco tropezó en medio de la calle y una furgoneta de un almacén le pasó por encima. El conductor salió inmediatamente y se aseguró de que se encontraba bien; el tráfico transcurría alrededor de ellos. Algunos transeúntes fueron a ayudar.

Cualquier otro día, cualquier otra calle, cualquier otro conductor, y ese loco habría sido asesinado y dejado en la calle para el próximo trabajador horrorizado.

"Odio a la gente," susurré.

"La gente es estúpida," concordó Dragon Kid calmadamente. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso una niña, apenas más que un infante de preescolar, tiene más autocontrol que yo. "¿Ya terminaste de enfurruñarte?"

"Enfurruñarse es un modo de vida, no un estado mental," traté de gruñir, pero me salió en ese tono filosófico y condescendiente que usaba con Benny. El que lo hace reír y burlarse y llamarme idiota.

Dragon Kid se rió también, extrañamente. "¡Oye, no sabía que podías ser humano!"

"¿Humano? ¡Bah! Provengo de una larga estirpe de idiotas fantásticamente odiosos. Somos mucho más que humanos." ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan tonto? "Blue Rose ha descubierto mi identidad secreta, y es por eso que vine aquí. Estoy enviando una señal vía depresión para que mi hermano sepa a quién esperar en un callejón oscuro." No pude evitar sentirme un poco más alegre cuando ella se rió otra vez, meciéndose un poco. Suena como Kaede, sólo que mayor.

Kaede…

"¿Por qué no eres así todo el tiempo?" demandó Dragon Kid, todavía sonriendo. "Es mucho mejor que estar de malas con todos sin razón alguna."

"Bueno, ¿no estarías de malas tú también si todos te odian automáticamente?" Respondí, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué tuviste que cortar mi buen humor? Y casi había estado feliz de nuevo. "Es algo difícil aparecerme en el trabajo con moños en el pelo, arrojando flores por doquier y cantando canciones folklóricas sobre abejorros y la primavera– ¡Ay!"

No me había dolido de verdad cuando me golpeó, lo cual era lo que me había sorprendido. Ella sonreía de nuevo. "¡No pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza! ¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Te odio!"

"¡Exactamente lo que quise decir!" Exclamé triunfalmente. "Ya me odias. Por lo tanto, si mañana llego con una canasta de flores, automáticamente asumirás lo peor, y eso me pondría muy triste." Intenté hacer mi mejor mirada de cachorro derrotado y sonreí cuando me pateó la rodilla. ¿Esto es divertirse de verdad? Vaya. ¿Es porque ella es Kaede, o porque sólo necesito algo, alguien para distraerme? ¿Importa acaso?

"Bueno, está bien, creo que comprendo," dijo con un pequeño suspiro. "Es toda esa idea preconcebida. Esperaba que me gritaras que te dejara solo, ¿sabes?"

"Y cualquier otro día, lo habría hecho," reconocí sombríamente. "Esta es una afortunada coincidencia. Ésa es MI idea preconcebida; esperaba que TÚ me llamaras tonto por andar todo deprimido por ahí sin decirle nada a nadie, o algún otro insulto. ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, por cierto?"

Sonrió de lado. "Bueno, decidí que ALGUIEN tiene que ser bueno contigo por aquí, aunque sea sólo por un día. Has estado peor, y ahora simplemente... colapsaste."

Miré fijamente mis rodillas para evitar mirarla. Un taxi zumbó abajo, pasando de largo completamente a una larga cola de personas ansiosas con maletines, para recoger a un par de mujeres desaliñadas y con vestidos que puede que hayan sido un poco guarros. "No 'colapsé'," contradije de mal humor. "Desistí de estar enojado. Hay una gran diferencia."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué dejar de estar enojado se traduce en deprimirse y estallar cuando alguien dice algo al respecto?" persistió. Resistí la urgencia de darle un coscorrón.

"Si no estoy enojado, no puedo ser feliz," expliqué, tratando de encontrar las palabras, sintiendo frustración cuando no me salieron. "No, eso no es… No puedo… Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar enojado todo el tiempo, Bueno, no TODO el tiempo," confesé, pensando en… no, eso no cuenta. "No sé cómo estar feliz, supongo. Rayos, ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que pasé un día SIN beber."

"¿Beber te hace feliz?"

"No, me ayuda a dejar de culpar al mundo por mis problemas. Por eso es que soy tan llorón cuando me emborracho." Recordé ese día después… mi nuca se puso muy caliente, así como mis orejas.

Dragon Kid sonrió otra vez, pero no fue una sonrisa confortante de lamento-que-seas-un-idiota, o una sonrisa condescendiente de viejito-tonto-no-sabía-que-eras-un-alcohólico. No sé qué era. "Lo sabía. DE VERDAD necesitas que la gente sea buena contigo de vez en cuando."

"Todos necesitan a alguien que sea bueno con ellos," traté de decir de modo gruñón. Salió sonando mitad a pregunta, y murmuré algo no apto para los oídos de los jóvenes (tal como evidenció la escandalizada mirada de vergüenza y horror de Dragon Kid). "Lo siento. Lo siento." Me pasé la mano por el cabello y me froté un poco la boca. "No… bueno, como dije, no estoy en mi mejor momento."

Se me quedó mirando un poco más, luego se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo y el óxido. Seguí mirando la calle. Ella se ha decidido, entonces. Soy un viejo ordinario y ridículo con un humor fluctuante y una terrible perspectiva del mundo y mi lugar en él. Y ella está absolutamente–"¡Oye!"

Ignoró mi grito de sorpresa y continuó arrastrándome hacia atrás alejándome del borde de la plataforma, y luego me jaló hasta ponerme en pie (de lo cual no entiendo la física, porque ella es como más de medio metro más baja que yo. Creo.). "Entra, así los otros no pensarán que estoy loca cuando les diga que no eres tan odioso como pensábamos," me ordenó, y aunque protesté, seguía demasiado sorprendido para resistirme realmente. Me arrastró por mi codo, también, lo que significaba que estaba casi doblado por la mitad la mayor parte del tiempo.

Re-entramos al centro de ejercicios, y de repente tuve una estúpida visión vertiginosamente atemorizante de palomas y arcoíris fluyendo detrás de nosotros hacia la habitación, con unicornios y nubes y pilares griegos esparcidos en agradables formaciones. Tal vez algunas mariposas. La manera en que todos se habían quedado mirándonos fácilmente podía encajar en esa situación también. Mi pánico impidió que me enfadara, o me riera como un loco de la visión en mi mente.

"Me debes diez dólares," anunció Dragon Kid, sonriendo a Blue Rose, quien puso sus manos en sus caderas y soltó un resoplido de incredulidad. "Él realmente hizo BROMAS. Fue raro."

"¡No es mi culpa que prácticamente me atormentaras para que te hablase!" Le espeté, tironeando para zafarme de su agarre. Ella simplemente apretó más. "¡Suéltame!"

"No."

"¿Qué tipo de bromas?" dijo Blue Rose con desdén, aunque su enojo parecía dirigido a mí. Traté de no enfurecerme. "Bromas de viejo verde, seguramente–– "

"No, verdaderas tonterías." Dragon Kid me soltó y avanzó con confianza, anunciando en voz alta y grave, "He pasado por insultos y quejas sobre el mundo en general; he sufrido la tortura de estúpidos viejos tratando de no ser estúpidos; he venido por el infierno y arribado a salvo sobre la tierra. Dame mis diez dólares."

No me pude frenar, comencé a murmurar en voz baja, "No wifin' in da club, gimme twenty dollars, no wifin' in da club, gimme twenty dollars…"*

"¡OH POR DIOS TIENES RAZÓN! ¡PUEDE hacer referencias!" Fire Emblem (¿por qué lo sigo olvidando? Su nombre es Nathan) dió un respingo. "¿Qué tipo de broma hiciste?"

"No fue una broma, sólo estaba siendo agradable y no la estaba insultando," salté, pero Dragon Kid hizo caso omiso de mí.

"Dijo, y esto es textual; '¿Humano? ¡Bah! Provengo de una larga estirpe de idiotas fantásticamente odiosos. Somos mucho más que humanos. Blue Rose ha descubierto mi identidad secreta, y es por eso que vine aquí. Estoy enviando una señal vía depresión para que mi hermano sepa a quién esperar en un callejón oscuro.' ¡Y además lo dijo con una voz tonta!"

"¡No es cierto!" estallé, mientras Sky High reía y Origami Cyclone tosía para ahogar su risita. "Yo ni siquiera– ¡¿por qué es tan gracioso?!"

"Porque tú NUNCA eres tonto," explicó Origami, todavía tratando en vano de cubrir su sonrisa. "Siempre estás tan enojado, es gracioso que puedas hasta empezar a ser tonto."

"Todos son tontos alguna vez," murmuré de mal humor, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Blue Rose estaba empezando a reírse también, y Sky High estaba prácticamente desternillándose, y Fire– Nathan se estaba riendo entre dientes, y Dragon Kid estaba sonriendo, y Origami Cyclone me estaba acusando de, técnicamente, no ser humano. Esto era… simplemente… humillante. Me esforcé tanto por conseguir su atención, y cuando POR FIN me ponen atención…

Me giré y (casi) huí. No. NO. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ESTO? Cuando finalmente me miras y ves una persona debajo de todo mi mal humor, ¿encuentras algo de lo que reírte? ¿Realmente soy…? Pero yo… Por alguna razón, escuchar sus risas ahogadas mientras alguien me llamaba bruscamente me dio una pequeña punzada feroz de… ¿triunfo? Quizás. Estaba mezclada con malicia e ironía, y amargura. Yo estaba hecho un desastre. No se rían de mí, idiotas.

¿Por qué rayos me dejé ir así? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y ser agradable?

~~~\0/~~~

"Um… hola."

"_Hola."_

"Yo… Lo siento. Por… bueno, por todo, supongo. Yo sólo… Yo no…"

"_Te perdono."_

"¿En serio?"

"_Sí. Ahora déjame solo y no me llames."_

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

"_Porque mi tío es tan terrible como tu Tony."_

"¿Qué quieres de–"

_click_

~~~\0/~~~

"Bebe tu whisky; bien, buen chico."

Vacié mi vaso y me dije a mí mismo que no llorara. "¿Qué es peor?" Pregunté desanimadamente, "Ser despreciado porque estás siempre enojado, o ser llamado tonto y payaso sólo porque estabas tratando de ser bueno con alguien?"

"Estoy segura que no lo sé," dijo la escocesa plácidamente.

"Yo creo que son igualmente malos," refunfuñó el sujeto a mi otro lado. Él también tenía un poco de acento europeo, pero no podía ubicarlo. Soy demasiado americano, supongo. "Es un ciclo, además. Intentas ser agradable, y se mofan de ti, y te enfadas, y te regañan, e intentas ser agradable, y te llaman débil y tonto, y te enfadas…"

"Sencillamente no se callan ni te dejan solo," balbuceé en mi vaso. El hielo es crujiente, y es agua. Me gusta decirme que contrarresta todo el alcohol. "Y cuando uno de ellos es de los que se aferra a una experiencia humillante, pues… por supuesto, todo es en nombre de la 'buena diversión'," murmuré con amargura. "Es sólo para aligerar el ambiente."

"Son sólo unas cuantas bromas," la escocesa añadió suavemente. Ahhh, ya recuerdo; dijo que su nombre era Mary. "Es sólo para crear buen espíritu deportivo."

"Es sólo porque siempre eres tan arisco," arrojó el europeo. "Es sólo porque necesitas aprender cómo divertirte."

"Juro que un día me convenceré de que puedo volar y directamente me lanzaré por la ventana," balbuceé. Jerry fue lo suficientemente amable en llenar nuestras copas; Mary pidió menos, esta vez. Yo estaba perdiendo la capacidad para decir palabras. "Mañana es un día tan bueno como cualquiera. Si tengo suerte, me arrastraré de regreso a casa y moriré con una cerveza en mi mano."

"Bueno, no te vayas a matar sólo porque no sabes qué hacer," advirtió Mary, apuntándome con el paraguas de papel de su anterior Martini. "Sólo terminará en lágrimas, tanto para ti como para tu familia. ¿No dijiste que tenías una hija?"

"Sí, pero no soy lo suficientemente padre para realmente reclamarla como mi hija," contradije con un repentino estallido de amarga coherencia. "Me odia. Nunca estoy en casa, ni siquiera sé cómo tratarla; la última vez que de verdad la abracé y fui un padre de verdad, fue cuando ella tenía cinco años. No, cuatro. Mi vida es un purgatorio, si no es al menos el primer nivel del infierno."

"No tan mala como la mía, amigo," bufó mi otro compañero de copas. "No he visto a mi pequeños en veinte años; sólo puedo verlos como bebitos, apenas dejando los pañales. Se los llevó el orfanato cuando mi esposa falleció. Ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme."

"Mis condolencias, camarada," suspiré, sujetando su hombro compadeciéndome.

Mary hizo un gesto para pedir más whisky.

~~~\0/~~~

"Hola, Benny. Sé que dijiste que no llamara, pero… um. Por favor. ¿Si? De verdad quisiera alguien con quien hablar, y… y tú eres… por favor llámame. Adiós."

* * *

.

Notas:

*_Gimme 20 Dollars_: una canción de hip hop de Ron Brownz.

Segundo capítulo (por fin), y estoy traduciendo el tercero en el tiempo que me dejan el trabajo y los estudios. Traducir es mi único hobby en este momento (adiós dibujar, leer manga y pasear jaja). Este capítulo estuvo traducido desde la semana pasada (mi plan era actualizar esta cuenta semanalmente…), pero como siempre me obsesioné con lo de "traduttore tradittore" y corregí el capítulo varias veces tratando lo más posible de que sea una lectura fiel al original, a la vez que amena y natural. Envíenme un PM por cualquier duda sobre algún término o frase idiomática que no haya quedado clara, me temo que puse un par de modismos a falta de vocabulario neutral.

Como siempre, los reviews acerca de la historia en sí por favor déjenlos en el original:

s/9109787/1/Spiraling


	3. Chapter 3

**Lista de reproducción mientras escribía:**

**Banda sonora de El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos Torres**

**Perfect Two, Auburn**

**A Thousand Years, Christina Perri**

**In Your Arms, Kina Grannis**

**Only Exception, Paramore**

**Such Great Heights, The Postal Service**

**We Are Going To Be Friends, The White Stripes**

**Oppan Gangnam Style, Psy**

**Disfruten.**

~~~\0/~~~

No suelo fijarme en el cielo, pero la luna estaba inusualmente clara esta noche. Así como las intenciones de mis colegas.

"¡–realmente GRACIOSO! No sé cómo pasó; quizás comió algo que le hizo mal…"

"Podría ser porque odia estar encerrado. Las escaleras de incendios son su lugar favorito."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí… era lo mismo en la secundaria. Son su segunda opción después del techo."

"¿Fuiste a la escuela con él?"

"Éramos rivales. Hubo un breve período donde unimos fuerzas para deshacernos de un par de bribones que habían secuestrado a una de nuestras compañeras de clase, pero eso fue todo."

"Así que siempre estuvo interesado en las fuerzas de seguridad."

"No sé si en las fuerzas de seguridad, pero siempre estuvo firmemente en contra del crimen."

"Entonces es por ESO que todavía no quiere rendirse."

Cerré los ojos y traté de no escuchar. Era algo difícil, sin embargo, porque Agnes había demandado que todos asistiéramos a una extraña reunión con todos nuestros patrocinadores, con el Sr. Maverick supervisándonos. El Sr. Maverick podría hacerlos callar a todos. Podría hacerlos abandonar el tema y dejarme solo. Pero no; se hallaba sumido en una discusión privada con un par de peces gordos, y no estaba prestando atención a sus protegidos. Traté de hundirme más en las sombras. No quiero hablar con nadie cuando el rumor de que tengo un buen lado sigue circulando.

Qué extraño… He deseado por tanto tiempo que me noten con indiferencia al menos, en vez de que me muestren repulsión, y ahora que tengo a alguien hablando sobre mi siendo otra cosa además de estúpido y malo…

No quiero que se burlen de mí así. No quiero oír ese tono incrédulo, la pesada ironía, ese enojo porque en verdad SOY un ser humano. Sé que no era su intención, pero Dragon Kid acaba de arruinar mi vida completa, total e inevitablemente. Ni siquiera emborracharme hasta la inconsciencia fue de ayuda, anoche.

Están hablando de mi otra vez.

"Bison, querido–"

"¡Lárgate, Fire Emblem!"

"¿–Nunca encontró a ese chico misterioso que lo llamaba? ¿Ese que lo perturbó tanto que estuvo ebrio un día entero?"

"No lo creo. No lo ha llamado en un tiempo. ¡Deja de HACER ESO!"

"¿Por qué? ¡Es que eres TAN deliciosamente atractivo!"

"¿Chico misterioso? Dijo algo acerca de que no era su culpa que alguien no lo dejara disculparse, pero…"

"¡Ahh, es por ESO, entonces! ¡Bien! No debería dejarlo disculparse, porque entonces comenzarán– ¡Oye!"

Creo que mi movimiento repentino los sorprendió. Estaba varios metros alejado, pero puedo oírlos. Tengo un excelente oído, cuando quiero. Me aparté de la pared y salí pisando fuerte hacia el balcón; las ventanas estaban abiertas porque por una vez era bastante agradable afuera, y el smog no alcanza este edificio. Está en el tercer nivel de la ciudad, así que la brisa del mar se lleva las cosas malas lejos mucho antes de que siquiera empiecen a elevarse sobre el segundo nivel. Así que el balcón estaba abierto, pero no había nadie allí.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era sentarme y balancear mis pies en el borde como un niño, maldita sensibilidad, pero Agnes gritaría y Ben se enojaría y todos los demás se sentirían insultados. Así que me quedé de pie y me incliné sobre la barandilla, y me abracé por los codos, porque una brisa se había alzado, y hacía un poco de frío.

Dios, odio este lugar.

La altura daba vértigo, y la luna estaba, como dicen los poetas, brillante como un farol. Había estrellas luciéndose. No consigues eso en el primer nivel, no muy seguido. Demasiado smog… y a nadie le importaría si pudieras. Las estrellas no ponen pan en la boca de tus hijos. El brillo de la luna no tiene nada que ver con la eficiencia de tu trabajo. Si no cumples con tus deberes, te despiden. A veces te despiden sin razón. Las estrellas no pueden ayudarte a encontrar otro trabajo.

Pero hacen que mis adentros dejen de doler tanto. Puedo relajarme aquí fuera, solo, con mi perfecto y vacío cielo, y mi luna y mis estrellas…

"Así queee, ¿es verdad? ¿O él sólo está mintiendo para ser cruel?"

"¿Qué es verdad?" gruñí, negándome a prestarle atención a Blue Rose. Ella no me agrada. Quizás porque es bonita y demasiado joven para estar haciendo este trabajo.

"Rock Bison dijo que se unieron para rescatar a una de sus compañeras de clase de una pandilla." Fijó su vista en mí, intensamente, y yo fijé mi vista en la ciudad. "¿Es verdad?"

"…No la 'rescatamos'," dije finalmente. "Distrajimos al bastardo que la había atado y ella se desató y huyó. Yo la cubrí. Anto–Bison derrotó a los secuaces y yo golpeé al líder hasta atravesar la pared." No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa. "Casi valió la pena, además. Ella… bueno." Mi sonrisa creció, y tuve que frotarme la nariz para esconder mi sonrojo. No sé por qué me da vergüenza el apenas empezar a hablar de ella. "Um."

"¿'Um' qué?" espetó, y realmente no pude mirarla. Es demasiado joven para entender. No entendería cuánto la… Cuánto nos…

"¿Tienes padres, no?" Pregunté en cambio. "¿Cómo se conocieron ELLOS?"

Se quedó boquiabierta. "Quieres decir… ustedes eran una… ella…"

Entonces le sonreí de lado. "Má decía que ella me hacía bien, y a mi hermano le gustaba decir que había logrado realmente 'domarme'. Bison estaba celoso. Es por eso que ya no somos amigos."

Los recuerdos de Tomoe me hacen sentir mejor respecto de Tony divulgando descaradamente nuestras historias de vida sin razón alguna. Ah, la furia en sus ojos cuando abofeteó a ese bastardo… fue un espectáculo aterrador, pero me hizo amarla aún más. La gente de la escuela solía extrañarse de cuán bien nos había sentado el estar enamorados, como si… bueno, era verdad, ¿no? Mi pasión por proteger gente se había dividido en dos, porque tenía a alguien que quería mantener a salvo en especial. Su odio por mí se había desgastado lentamente, y eso la hizo mucho más dulce. Hacia mí, al menos.

Blue Rose seguía de pie conmigo en el balcón. Le fruncí un poco el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿No tienes conciertos que sonsacarle a tu agente?"

"Estás feliz," señaló suavemente. Había un montón de confusión en su voz. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí. Estoy recordando. Los recuerdos son buenos para uno." Especialmente de la gente que amas. "Has tenido novios, seguramente."

"Sí, pero…" Ahora su tono era torpe, y comenzó a moverse nerviosa. "Estás CASADO. Eso… no… eso no es lo que yo esperaba."

"ESTABA casado," corregí. De repente… pero sus últimas palabras hacia mí…

"Pero sigues llevando un anillo."

"Hay más de un modo de perder a alguien." Ahora sonaba severo. No era mi intención, pero no quería hablar más. Y no quería su lástima. Lárgate, niñita. Vuelve a tus luces y risa falsa, y champagne que no tienes permitido beber. Quiero recordar cosas felices.

Se quedó un momento, luego desapareció. Eso era algo muy bueno.

Brisa marina. Estrellas visibles. Luna brillante. Mi Tomoe. Mi Kaede. Cosas felices. Piensa en cosas felices, pensamientos felices. Escapa de todas las tensiones… Sí.

Y entonces mi teléfono sonó.

Me tensé, luego lo saqué y contesté con un apresurado, "Hola, ¿Benny?"

"_Hola, viejo." _

Oh, gracias a Dios. El alivio me embargó, probablemente mucho y demasiado fuerte. "No han pasado cinco días."

"_No me importa. Mi tío salió por el momento, y cree que estoy estudiando. Lo siento."_

"No, es mi culpa, ¿no? Fui yo quien mencionó a las cabras."

"_No podrías haber sabido. No… Yo lo siento. ¿Cómo has estado, estos días que te he estado dando el tratamiento del silencio?"_

No pude evitar reírme un poco. "He… He estado bien. ¿Y tú?"

"_Casi."_ ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ESO_? "Espero que no te importe, pero… ah… Busqué tu nombre y número. La descripción de tu trabajo es… interesante."_

Casi me caí, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar tanto. Podía sentir la sangre retirándose de mi cara, y todo estaba frío. "Oh… oh. Yo, eh. Tú… um."

"_Quizás nos encontremos algún día."_

"Q- quizás." Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido. Me voy a morir. Oh por Dios por qué me buscaste. Por qué. "¿Por qué…"

"_Quería saber. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Es sólo que… ¿cómo has estado aguantando todo este tiempo?"_

Estaba empezando a sentirme mareado del miedo y la vergüenza. "Soy… demasiado terco, supongo." No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré. "Eh. Um." No entres en pánico, Kotetsu, no entres en pánico, no entres en pánico, por favor Dios no entres en pánico y no te desmayes y no te caigas–

"_¿Pasa algo? Kotetsu, ¿te sientes bien?"_

"Sí." Logré decir débilmente. "Sí, estoy perfectamente bien. Es que yo… no… oh Dios. No debí haber…"

"_Te lo dije, no se lo diré a nadie. Por favor, Kotetsu, ¿qué pasa? Suenas como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte. Oh… ¿es acerca de…? Oh, por favor,"_ saltó, empezando a sonar impaciente, _"No puede ser tan malo. No me importa que seas un héroe, y especialmente no me importa que seas el último de ellos. Eres mi amigo. No hay nada de malo en tener un trabajo terrible."_

Nadie debe saber, NADIE DEBE SABER, y por qué me– "¡¿POR QUÉ me buscaste?! ¡Ni siquiera me pediste PERMISO! ¡Eso es una violación a mis derechos!"

"_¿Qué, quieres saber todo de mí? Porque–"_

"¡No me IMPORTA! ¡No me hablas por cuatro días ¿y ahora descubro que has estado investigándome?! ¡Maldita sea, Benny, eso no está bien en ningún sentido de la palabra!"

¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? Porque el mundo se ha ido a la mierda y todo está yendo mal y se suponía que tenía que estar feliz y ahora perdí a mi único amigo porque los amigos NO HACEN eso, los amigos no usan la información que les diste para investigar a escondidas por qué HICISTE ESO eso no está bien Benny, eso no está bien–

No pude pronunciar ninguna palabra que no hubieran sido maldiciones, pero me las arreglé para contener mi furia hasta que pude decir entre dientes, "¿Recuerdas cómo dije que confiaba en ti? ¿Sabías que es posible perder la confianza de alguien?"

"_Bueno, sí, pero– oh. Oh, no, lo siento, no quise–"_

"Oh, así que AHORA te disculpas." No pude evitar una risa furiosa. Y sí, las risas pueden ser furiosas. "No. ¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho. No me importa. Claro, adelante, invade mi privacidad y fisgonea mi vida personal, por mí está bien. He tenido suficiente gente tratando de cortarme en pedacitos y descubrir quién diablos soy en verdad, uno más no puede hacer daño." La furia normalmente me mantiene, pero… hoy no. Forcé mi labio a que no temblara. No me desmoronaré. "Sólo dime… ¿por qué pensaste que estaba bien básicamente acosarme?"

"_Como dijiste. Quería saber quién eras."_ Su voz era muy pequeña, y muy asustada_. "No quise… no quise hacerte enfadar. Lo siento. No lo haré de nuevo."_

Me froté los ojos y sentí una vacilante sonrisa húmeda formarse en mi cara. "Eres tan niño," susurré. "¿Has tenido alguna experiencia con gente real?"

"_No lo sé. Lo siento."_ Si hubiera estado frente a mí, podría haberlo abrazado y haberle dicho que estaba todo bien, mientras no volviera a hacer nada así de invasivo. _"No quise lastimarte."_

"No lo hiciste. Sólo eres la cereza del postre. Yo… mentí," balbuceé. "No he estado realmente mucho mejor que lo habitual. Lo que quiere decir que las cosas deberían ser mejores, pero no lo son. Aparentemente sigo arruinando todo lo que es bueno en este mundo." Sonreí débilmente cuando soltó una pequeña risa insegura. "Creo… ¿podemos hablar mañana? Estoy… demasiado cansado ahora mismo."

"_Está bien. Tengo que terminar de estudiar. Mi tío se enojará si vuelve y no he hecho nada."_

"Tú haz eso, chaval. Yo trataré de sobrevivir a esta mierda, y compararemos dramas mañana." Me enderecé y me alejé de la baranda del balcón, rotando mis hombros y haciendo una mueca cuando mi espalda sonó. "Si no consigues una A, te compraré una cinta para la cabeza, especial para estudiantes que deben recuperar exámenes, y te enviaré a mi má. Es muy buena motivando."

Esto produjo el resultado deseado; se rió, una risa más sana esta vez. _"Me esforzaré muchísimo. Hasta mañana, entonces, Kotetsu."_

"Hasta mañana, Benny."

Colgamos exactamente a la misma vez, y eso me hizo casi, casi feliz, por alguna razón. Me di vuelta y me vi enfrentado a Dragon Kid que me observaba con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas y firmes. La miré desde arriba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste espiando?"

"Desde 'No me importa'," respondió al instante. "¿Ese era tu misterioso amigo-telefónico?"

"Sí." Me metí el celular al bolsillo y traté de esquivarla; ella caminó a la par mío paso a paso. Gruñí. "Por favor, no te vuelvas Rock Bison. Apenas puedo con uno, no necesito uno rubiecito correteando por ahí también."

Me miró arrugando la nariz. "¿Por qué estabas enojado con él?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Lo sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer con la información? Ya les he dado un pedazo de ti, cualquier otra cosa más los hará sospechar. Y a nadie más le importará, lo sabes. Además, Blue Rose sigue triste."

"Es sólo culpa suya." Apreté los dientes. La mocosa tenía razón. A nadie le importaría una mierda. "Él invadió mi privacidad. Eso es todo."

"¿Tanto que tuviste que empezar a gritar?" preguntó Dragon Kid como sin querer, entornando sus ojos. La miré horrorizado.

"No estaba gritando de verdad, ¿cierto?" Demandé frenéticamente. "¿Escuchó Bison? ¡Mierda! Voy a terminar en un callejón cualquiera con el cuello roto…"

"No, no gritabas realmente," suspiró. "Sólo estabas obviamente muy enojado. Todos los demás te están evitando."

"¿Entonces por qué estás TÚ espiándome?" Espeté, aliviado de que no vaya a morir de un cuello roto, después de todo. "¿No deberías estar allá dejando que te exhiban como la niña protegida del mundo de los Héroes?"

"Eh." Se encogió de hombros. "Me aburrí. Tú necesitas distraerte, también. Así que vamos a ir a preguntarle al Sr. Maverick si nos podemos ir."

"¿Vamos?" Repetí, luego dí un respingo.

No sé por qué le gusta arrastrar a la gente por ahí, pero afortunadamente me arrastró por mi muñeca del brazalete en vez de por mi codo.

Eso no quiere decir que no me haya resistido, oh no; pero no quería que la gente se riera de mí, o que se diera cuenta en absoluto. Imposible. Dragon Kid tomó la ruta más corta, que era pasando por el medio de la habitación, y aunque clavé los talones, finalmente logró hacerme parar frente al Sr. Maverick, quien estaba sonriendo divertido. Era una sonrisa de SÓLO diversión, además, simple y llana. Eso era mejor que las sonrisas burlonas de todos los demás.

"¡Dragon Kid! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso nuestro Tiger ha estado trepando escaleras de incendios otra vez?" Su sonrisa hizo que la broma fuera más fácil de tragar, aunque con cualquier otro yo habría estado listo para darle un puñetazo.

"No, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo." Dragon Kid soltó mi muñeca y le sonrió ampliamente sin temor alguno. Él es nuestro tío. Todos nosotros, incluso alguien que sólo ha estado con nosotros unos pocos meses, todos nos sentimos a salvo con él. "Yo también estoy aburrida. ¿Podemos irnos?"

"Esperaba que te quedaras un poco más," le dijo, sorprendido. Luego, echándome un vistazo, sonrió y dijo, "Aunque, tú luces exhausto. Tienes todo el derecho de irte, ya sabes."

"Gracias, señor," dije, sorprendido y aliviado. "No quería molestarlo, eso es todo."

"Escabullirse silenciosamente está perfectamente bien," me recordó. "Sólo no involucres a Rock Bison en un combate fuera del tiempo personal."

¿Cómo se entera de todo? Ah, bueno. No pude evitar una gran sonrisa. "Prometo no hacerlo, señor."

"Bien. Ahora, vete ya."

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me fui trotando, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Necesito salir. Necesito alejarme de toda esta gente. El whisky me llama. ¿Jack Daniels? Nah. Ron Captain Morgan suena mucho mejor esta noche. Quizás algo de ese vino Daisy de durazno que Jerry ordenó accidentalmente. De hecho sabe más o menos bien. Aunque odio el vino; probablemente sólo sabía bien porque se me había antojado una Margarita y había sido horrible. Sí, ron. Beberé ron hoy.

Eludiendo eficientemente el intento de Bison de meterse en mi camino, corrí hacia la puerta, por el pasillo, por las escaleras, hasta salir a la calle.

Estrellas, y una luna, y una brisa.

Aminoré mis pasos y decidí caminar en vez de llamar un taxi. Es casi medianoche, de todos modos. Puedo perder unas horas.

Por alguna razón, Samsagaz el Valiente de ESDLA: Las Dos Torres daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza… y luego los Uruk-hai empezaron. Supongo que era algo así como una noche para una banda sonora épica. Una lástima que no tenga el CD… maldición. ¿No lo pedí para Navidad? No importa. Piérdete en la música, Kotetsu, sólo piérdete, piérdete por un rato.

Retazos de canciones al azar se metían y salían flotando de mi cabeza, y al final comencé a tararear en voz baja algunas partes. Tararear me distrajo un buen trecho. Las calles estaban desiertas. Debe ser lindo poder cerrar tus puertas al oscurecer sin otra razón que porque no quieres que se cuele una corriente.

Eran como las tres de la madrugada cuando llegué a casa. Un hogar es bueno. Tengo suerte de tener uno. Tengo suerte de tener una CASA. Tengo suerte de estar aquí, vivo, respirando… Tengo suerte de haber estado aguantando por tanto tiempo.

Encendí la radio, me puse mi pijama, y canté junto a la melodía.

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_You can be the captain and I can be the first mate, you can be the chills that a feel on a first date;_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick, you can be the tears that I'll cry if we ever split,_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin', you can be the sun that shines in the morning',_

_Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy, you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need,_

'_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry…"_

~~~\0/~~~

"_¿T-te casarías conmigo?"_

_Ella se me quedó viendo. Luego se rió, me arrebató el anillo, y me besó. "¡Oh, idiota! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo por eso?"_

_No quise responderle de inmediato, así que la volví a besar. "Porque conseguí el trabajo."_

_Su sonrisa flaqueó; pero luego la intensificó. "Entonces me toca buscar un seguro de vida aún antes de tener treinta."_

"_¡Tendré cuidado!" Protesté, ofendido. "Y quiero asegurarme de que Kaede tenga un hogar y padres de verdad."_

_Acomodó mi cabello detrás mi oreja. "¿Así que su nombre es Kaede?"_

_No pude evitar poner mi mano sobre su vientre. Apenas llevaba dos meses, pero… "Sí. Y si en realidad resulta ser un hijo, puedes nombrarla."_

_Se rió y puso su mano sobre la mía. "Hecho. Hombre tonto."_

"_Mujer sensible." Otro beso. "¿Mi má, o la tuya primero?"_

"_La tuya. Ella no tratará de adornarnos con flores y encaje." Hizo una mueca y fue mi turno de reír. "Mamá todavía no entiende que ese encaje simplemente no es práctico. Es caro, además. Preferiría tener una boda tranquila sólo con los familiares cercanos y nuestros mejores amigos…" echó un vistazo a mi cara de espanto y sonrió ampliamente. "…Pero si tenemos que hacerlo, puedo invitar a todas mis primas y a las chicas de mi dormitorio. Tengo permitido terminar mis estudios mientras vas a que te golpeen tipos mucho más grandes que tú, ¿verdad?"_

"_¡Por supuesto! ALGUIEN debería tener educación aquí." Tanta satisfacción en el aire, y alivio de que no estuviera enojada, y regocijo de que hubiera aceptado… La besé por mucho más tiempo esta vez, y a ella no pareció importarle._

~~~\0/~~~

"¡¿Casado?!"

"¿No viste el anillo?"

"Pudieron haberme preguntado simplemente."

"¿Por qué? Ir a la escuela con alguien no significa que conoces su estado sentimental."

"Sí si se casa dos años después de la secundaria."

"Puedo oírlos, saben," Avisé a mis colegas con irritación. Guardaron silencio y evitaron mi mirada. En serio, ¿creen que estoy sordo sólo porque tengo más de treinta? ¿Y por qué siempre tienen que hablar de mí en público? ¿De pronto soy la única fuente de buenos chismes en el mundo? ¡Rayos, sólo estaban a diez metros! Incluso Origami Cyclone–diablos, incluso Sky High se había acercado para discutir sobre mí.

Los odio a todos ustedes. Les dí la espalda y puse unos metros más de distancia entre ellos y yo, encontrándome con Ben a mitad de camino. Echó un vistazo a los otros y frunció el ceño amenazadoramente. "Así que de pronto eres el nuevo niño mimado de los chismes de HeroTV," comentó con desaprobación. Hice una mueca y me froté la nuca.

"Sí… ¿puedes hacerlos callar? Es molesto. Y Bison no deja de soltar la lengua sobre mi vida privada."

"Rock Bison es un idiota entonces," concordó Ben. "Te necesitan."

"¿Quién?" Pregunté sorprendido. No respondió. Sólo me tomó del brazo y me llevó con él. Murmuré algunas maldiciones, pero finalmente me lo saqué de encima y caminé junto a él, tratando de no lucir demasiado molesto.

Sentí una extraña mezcla de alivio y temor cuando me dí cuenta de que me estaban llevando ante el Sr. Maverick. Estaba de pie frente a la camioneta oficial de las cámaras, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y su acostumbrado dominio, imponiendo un respeto que creaba una pequeña burbuja de calma a su alrededor. Agnes se quedó detrás, aunque yo sé que deseaba encarecidamente escuchar cómo me regañaban. Si es que me IBAN a regañar.

Maverick nos sonrió. "Gracias, Sr. Jackson. ¿Podría dejarnos un momento a solas, por favor?"

Ben asintió y se retiró al instante. La burbuja se expandió; ahora no había prácticamente nadie alrededor. El cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza se erizó.

La sonrisa de Maverick de golpe se desvaneció, y su mirada se endureció. Me inundó la culpa, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

"Me cuenta mi sobrino que te has hablado con él desde hace un tiempo," mencionó finalmente. Su voz era la más fría que he escuchado en mi vida. Me tomó un minuto, luego sentí mi cuerpo entero enfriarse.

"Oh… él es… ¿SU sobrino?" articulé en una especie de voz estrangulada. "Él no… Él nunca dijo…"

"¿No?" Esto pareció hacerlo meditar. "Hmm. Me dijo que ha estado hablando con Wild Tiger. ¿Sólo te conocía por tu nombre de pila?"

"Sí… al parecer mi número es el que sus padres solían tener," logré decir torpemente, inseguro de cuál sería su reacción.

Si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que, durante un minuto, sus ojos resplandecieron con hostilidad del tipo que suelo asociar con criminales cuya identidad secreta ha sido descubierta, o con borrachos furiosos. Pero luego solamente se veía severo, y era sólo atemorizante en vez de alarmante. "No me contó eso," dijo suavemente, "Dijo que tú no lo conocí-… ¿no lo conoces?"

"No me dijo su nombre. Y, bueno, obviamente no me dijo que usted era su tío. Rock Bison ha estado… vigilándome desde hace un tiempo." Estoy bastante seguro de que mi enojo se notó por unos momentos. "No hemos hablado mucho por eso."

"Mm. Fue hace varias semanas que vi que su contacto favorito era alguien titulado 'Inalcanzable'. Veo que no sabías esto, ¿no?" me picó, sonriendo un poco. Me froté la nariz para ocultar mi ligero sonrojo y negué con la cabeza. Continuó, "Más tarde, descubrí que el nombre del contacto había cambiado, repentinamente, a 'Kotetsu', el cual reconocí. Cuando le pregunté, admitió estar… ¿familiarizado contigo?"

"Hemos estado hablando como desde hace un año." Me estaba relajando, lo cual sabía que era peligroso, pero no podía evitarlo. "En realidad nosotros nunca… bueno, él me ha visto a MI," murmuré, recordando el fallido encuentro, "Pero no hemos tenido una conversación cara a cara." Quise añadir un rebelde "Todavía," pero decidí que no. Podría despedirme en el acto.

En vez de eso, sin embargo, me observó por unos minutos. Me moví incómodo, de repente consciente de que yo estaba vestido ridículamente y él estaba de traje impecable. Es verdad entonces; la ropa dicta el estado de ánimo. ¿Cuándo me va a dejar ir?

"…Sugiero que pares," dijo finalmente, en voz baja. "Lo ha obnubilado esta… familiaridad contigo, y es malo para él, y para ti. Lo mejor es que cortes todo contacto."

Sólo pude mirarlo boquiabierto por un momento. "Que corte todo… ¡No puedo hacer eso! No de golpe, así de la nada, 'lo siento, no puedo hablar, tu tío dijo que no y soy un gallina', ¡Ya he tenido esa discusión con él! ¡He tenido esa discusión con TONY, por el amor de Dios! Eso no está bien. Y he TRATADO de no distraerlo, pero–"

Entonces me callé. ¿Decepción por parte del Sr. Maverick? Oh, Dios, es… ¿doloroso la palabra correcta? Es como cuando tus padres te atrapan haciendo algo contra sus reglas, pero en vez de gritar sólo te miran y te hace querer encogerte y escabullirte para llorar en un rincón. Sólo que peor que eso. Pero… pero no. No me voy a escabullir. Ese estúpido chaval es mi amigo, mi responsabilidad, y sólo porque su tío no lo aprueba no significa que no puedo seguir siendo su amigo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo, largo rato. Requiere un montón de valor mirar a Maverick a los ojos por más de dos segundos. No sé cómo lo logré.

A los tres minutos, suspiró y miró al pavimento por un momento, luego alzó la vista de nuevo. "Siempre fuiste muy testarudo," cedió, y me sentí un poco más feliz, porque había casi una- una _ternura_ en su tono que significaba que yo no era _completamente_ detestable. "Dale una semana. Haré que se ponga al día para entonces, y pueden continuar su… creo que amistad es la palabra correcta."

"Siempre me pareció así a mí." Me encogí de hombros, pero sonreí ampliamente. "Pero gracias. Por no despedirme en el acto."

Se rió un poco. "Ah, difícilmente puedo despedirte después de todos estos años. La lealtad escasea bastante estos días. Odiaría perder tan destacado ejemplo."

El Sr. Maverick tiene un modo de hacer que todos se sientan mejor respecto de sí mismos, sin recordarles sus defectos. Tal vez es por eso que ha estado al mando por tanto tiempo.

Todo lo que sé, es que yo estaba mucho más feliz de lo que esperaba.

~~~\0/~~~

"Bueno, te vez mucho mejor este día," remarcó Mary con aprobación.

Sonreí. "El jefe de mi jefe es un gran tipo, eso es todo. Conseguí un día de vacaciones mañana. Probablemente lo pasaré sentado por ahí tratando de no llorar de la alegría."

"Suertudo," balbuceó en su ginebra mi otro nuevo compañero, el europeo, Petra. Me preocupa. Tiene casi sesenta y es adicto a la ginebra. Muy pronto estará a la merced de la Ruina Azul* y las calles. Me sentí horrible por mencionar mi suerte delante de él.

"Bueno, probablemente me las interrumpirán," enmendé, mitad-disculpándome, mitad-defendiéndome. "Aun las órdenes del presidente pueden ser anuladas. Pero finalmente, un par de horas de paz y tranquilidad…" El concepto era demasiado maravilloso para no mencionarlo. Por fin podré relajarme, sabiendo que no me llamarán en absoluto ese día. "Seguramente es sólo para que deje de estorbar a todos, así no estaré ahí molestándolos y haciéndoles chismorrear constantemente. Se están poniendo peor."

"¿Qué descubrieron esta vez?" Preguntó Jerry, pasándome otro vaso de cerveza. Es un buen tipo. De hecho, todos son buenos. El mundo es bueno. Probablemente debería dejar la cerveza.

"Que estoy casado." Escondí un eructo en la curva de mi brazo. "Ese maldito bastardo de Tony les contó sobre cómo conocí a mi esposa, y explotaron. TODOS ellos. Hasta ese rubio imbécil, ese fulano, Keith. Pero no importa, ¿no?" Tomoe, Tomoe, te recuerdo, ah, te recuerdo… "Sus opiniones no importan."

"En absoluto," concordó Mary. Petra gruñó.

Estaba obscenamente animado, y eso hizo que Petra se enfadara, así que terminé disculpándome comprando dos rondas para los tres. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, y al final sonsaqué los detalles del día de Mary y Petra, y él se puso casi tan alegre como yo. Mary estaba simplemente satisfecha. Supongo que nos había tomado bajo su ala para poder asegurarse de que mejoráramos un poco.

A la una, Jerry nos echó a todos con una risa y una ronda final para todo el bar. Todos vitoreamos y salimos en una masa ordenada. La noche era una buena; cálida, más clara de lo normal, y tranquila. Bueno, excepto por todos nosotros, clientes asiduos, emergiendo como mariposas hacia la noche, muchos estallando con una canción espontánea. Me separé de Mary y Petra al poco tiempo, e inicié sin apuro mi feliz, embriagado regreso a casa.

~~~\0/~~~

"Oiga, señor. ¿Está vivo?"

"¿Hmm?" incliné mi sombrero un poco y alcé la vista entornando los ojos por el sol hacia los tres pequeños niños que me rodeaban. "Oh. Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Les estoy estorbando el paso o algo?"

"Mami dijo que parecía que se hubiera morido de intoxicación por alcohol," recitó la niña más alta, obviamente orgullosa del término. Todos tenían apenas más de cinco años. "¿Está morido?"

Sonreí abiertamente, "No. Estaba borracho anoche, pero ahora no. ¿No deberían estar correteando por ahí siendo tontos y normales?"

"¿Por qué está echado en el parque si no está morido?" preguntó el más bajito.

"Porque el parque es agradable. Está soleado, tranquilo, y el césped es cómodo." Porque me desmayé aquí en vez de en casa, en mi cama. Me volví a bajar el sombrero todo lo que pude. "Ahora váyanse, por favor. Necesito mi siesta."

"Abue dijo que yo necesito una siesta también," anunció el niño del medio, y lo sentí más que oí dejarse caer un poco hacia mi izquierda. "A mí también me gusta el parque."

Los otros dos se acomodaron a mi alrededor también. "¿Estar morido es lo mismo que una siesta?" preguntó la niña. "¿Sólo que nunca despiertas? Eso es lo que dijo mami."

"Tu mami tiene razón. Pero no se preocupen, todos ustedes despertarán durante mucho tiempo. Todavía no son viejos. No como yo."

"El sol me hace cansado," el niño más pequeño balbuceó. Era el que estaba más cerca de mí. No pude evitar una sonrisa.

"El sol está feliz hoy. Es por eso que está tan lindo afuera."

"Me gusta estar feliz," comentó el niño pequeño.

"A mí también," añadió el niño del medio.

"Feliz es bueno," dijo como conclusión la niña alta.

"Feliz es muy bueno," coincidí suavemente.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Luego escuché un pequeño ronquido; el niño del medio estaba dormido. Los otros dos también lo estaban. Los niños pequeños se cansan tan fácilmente… y con tanta confianza. Sus mamis probablemente se enojarían mucho. Pero el sol estaba feliz, el parque estaba tranquilo, el césped estaba cómodo, y dormir es una cosa tan hermosa.

Espero despertar de nuevo.

~~~\0/~~~

"¡ROXIE! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Siesta," balbuceó la niña. Luego la escuché dar un respingo. Incliné mi sombrero hacia arriba y vi una mujer que era definitivamente su madre sacudiéndole el césped del vestido con bastante violencia, y a los dos niños poniéndose de pie. La mujer estaba regañando a Roxie, pero cuando vió que yo estaba despierto, me clavó tal mirada que mi cara probablemente debería haber sido borrada.

"¡Y USTED! ¿Quién se cree que es, atrayendo así a mis hijos? ¡Debería darle VERGÜENZA!"

"Con todo respeto, señora, creo que soy una persona, y no es atraerlos si ellos vienen y me molestan primero," le dije, ni siquiera preocupándome por sentirme ofendido. "Si tiene tiempo para perderse por ahí y alejarse de sus hijos y decir que yo los 'atraje', tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de que los niños no son exactamente desconfiados. Yo mismo tengo una hija; ella era igual. Excepto que SU má la cuidaba como era debido cuando estaban en público." Sonreí ampliamente ante su expresión atónita, mientras los niños se reían un poco. Ahh, lo suficientemente mayores para reconocer cuando su madre es insultada, pero lo suficientemente jóvenes para reírse en vez de tener miedo.

"También, si pregunta, descubrirá que todo lo que hice fue explicar por qué no estoy morido." Mi sonrisa creció y ella quedó más perpleja que nadie que haya conocido antes. "Fueron ellos los que decidieron admirar el sol conmigo."

"El sol está feliz hoy, mami," la niña explicó a su madre. "Y tú dijiste que necesitábamos las siestas, de todos modos, así que tomamos la siesta aquí."

"Las siestas son muy beneficiosas," le expliqué a su madre con seriedad.

El niño más pequeño jaló de su mano. "Abue, ¿podemos ir a comer helado ahora?"

Notas:

La canción que escucha y canta Kotetsu en su casa es Perfect Two, de Auburn.

*Ruina Azul: un mote británico para la ginebra. "Azul por su tinte, ruina por sus efectos." (Alexander Theroux, _Los colores primarios: Tres ensayos_)

Dejo la letra en español de Perfect Two:

"_Puedes ser la mantequilla de maní de mi jalea, puedes ser las mariposas que siento en mi vientre__,__  
__Puedes ser el capitán y yo tu primer oficial,__puedes ser los escalofríos que siento en una primera cita;__  
__Puede ser el héroe y yo tu compañero,__puede ser las lágrimas que derramaré si alguna vez nos separamos,__  
__Puedes ser la lluvia cuando hay tormenta,__o__ puedes ser el sol que resplandece en la mañana,_

_No sé si alguna vez podría estar,__sin ti, amor, porque me complementas,__  
__Y con el tiempo sé que ambos veremos, que somos todo lo que necesitamos,__  
__Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel__,__  
__Eres la fru de mi tilla,__  
__Eres el humo cuando fumo,__  
__Y eres con quien me quiero casar…__"_


End file.
